The Wolf Blood Lineage
by ComicsNix
Summary: Hermione recieves a box containing all the information about her past. She discovers she descends from the mecha wolves tribe, and must fight against the wizard fascist domination over the magical world. Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, and a lot of snuff!
1. And the Girl Recieves the Heritage

**The Author** – Hi people! I do'nt own Harry Potter and make no money with it!

I always loved the Harry Potter novels, but writting a long story is a dauting task. After a month I've been wrtting one shots to get a grasp, and now, I thnik I have what it takes. This is going to be epic, I have a lot of things planned, and I hope you enjoy!!! The pair I think is obvious to you, but there are some trouble along them way. Yeah, love is never easy. Expect a lot of twists and revellations about the motivations between the characters. Adventures, mystery and love, all along the way. The first chapter have no snuff, but the other one will be rated M. Enjoy!!!!!

Update 02/12/2010 - People are complaining that this chapter was badly wrote. I'm planning doing some review at it next week to improve it. I think at chapter three and four my spelling got better. I described more what is happening, so, don't be fooled by the weak first chapter, it's only getting better from here. Enjoy!!

**Update 03/13/2010 -** Hi again! I made a cover for my story...it's on devian art. The link is: .com/art/The-Wolf-Blood-Lineage-Cover-157174016 . I the future, more cool fanart will be updated!!! Enjoy!!!

** The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter One: And the Girl Recieves the Heritage**

Hermione recieved a letter from an unknown person. It reads:

"Hermione, you are not child of your parents. You are my daughter. Come see me and recieve you magical artifacts, bacause your parents don't want you near me. Your dear mother, Jonesi Ceux Angel du Dehors."

"No, my parents lied all my life to me! I must find the truth." and Hermione grabbed a bundle of clothes and parted from her house. She didn't talk to her fake parents, because they would lie to her. She went to the place where her real mother said she would be. A strange pink house in America, in the Bronx. Hermione knocked the door, and a person welcomed:

"Oh, Hermione, my daughter!! Hug me!!!" and the strange woman hugged Hermione. The woman was very strange, clothed like an unwashed gipsy, but she was not a gipsy, only unwashed.

"Why all this now?" asked Hermione to the gypsy clothed woman.

"Oh dear, come, I tell you everything."

They entered the house, the mother did a tea and told everything.

"You, Hermione, is the descendant of an ancient especies of mecha wolves. Your father impregnated me with his spermathozoa, and he died in a battle of a thousand days agains wizards."

"So, you are a mecha wolf too?"

"No Hermione, only mecha wolves pass their own genetic code. You have the DNA of your father. I was only a surrogate. I carried you in my womb and lactated you with my milk."

"So you are not my mother."

"Yes, I am, but not of a genetical kind. Now Hermione, recieve the power your father wanted you to have..." and Hermione's mother opened a magnificent chest, called "The Chest of Wolf", full of metallic parts, gears and fur. As the powerful chest opened, a light crossed the room and entered the body of Hermione's.

"AAHHHH, it's hurting!!!"

"Don't be afraid, you are recieving the power of Mecha Wolf!!!!" and BRROOOOMMMM, all went white and fumes. Hermione fell on the ground, breathing fast and confused.

"Now my child, you have a new name. You are called by the name your father wanted to you. You now shall be called: Foxylene Siouxsie Angel du Dehors."

"Oh mom, I'm feeling weak."

"Yes Foxylene, you will take a time to accept the new mecha wolf powers. But, to not be unprotected, recieve this weapon your father used to defend himself in the battles of wars." and Jonesi gave a Colt 45 Revolver to Foxylene. "It's a magical revolver. It shoots balls of fiery acid projectiles. You need to recharge everyweek, or it will get useless for the rest of your life." and the mother gave a battery so Foxy can recharge the gun.

"Oh mom, I'm so grateful. But this is a great burden for me to hold."

"No Foxylene, you are prepared. Just be aware of 'false' friends you enconter in your journey. Remember, the wizards killed your father."

Hermione got with eyes covered with deeply tears. She looked down, close her eyes, clench her hand and uttered:

"I will revenge him mother! I promisse!!" and the two hugged one another. Hermione went away and picked a plane to return to England. She was taking with her the strange chest, because her mother said she will need the contents inside. But she must no open before the right time.

After some hours, Foxylene arrives at Hogwarts and her friends are waiting. Harry and Ron hugs her and say:

"Oh Hermione, we are so happy you are here!!!! Come on, lets come in and you tell us the news!"

They walked in the Hogwarts direction talking:

"Oh boys, I changed my name, now I'm called Foxylane!!"

"Foxylane!!" said Ron "that's a wonderful name. Where you got that?"

"My mother gave me."

"That makes sense" said Harry Potter.

As they entered the castle of Hogwarts, boards were annoucing some changes at the school.

"What's this" said Potter reading the advice poster "Hogwarts is under martial law. Dangers are around the place and no student can get out of the premisses of the school anymore. Visits to Hagrid's place are forbidden."

"Hagrid?" asked Foxylene "is he troubled?"

"Not that I know" says Potter. "Let's find out." and they went. Hagrid was reforming his house and some very well endowed girls were helping him with the construction.

"Hi Hagrid!!" said the trio.

"Oh boys, hug me!!"and they hugged him with a lot of friendship.

"Why there's martial law under Hogwarts Hegrid?" asked Hermione.

"Well, don't tell anyone this boys, but there's some rumor that those wicked mecha wolves are lurking around our school. They are vicious bastards, that will rip apart a wizard with no second chances."

Hermione got very freightened. Mecha Wolves? What if they attack me not knowing my real blood lineage? She only listened the rest of Hagrid's talk:

"So, I must say, don't get out of the castle boys. If I need a help from you, I call. Here, take this cell phones, we stay in contact." and Hagrid lend them to the friends.

After this, Hagrid picked a homemade cigarette from his pocket, lighted it and started to smoke:

"Hagrid?" asked Ron very confused "do you smoke now?"

"Oh, this? No, it's only to relax, do you want to smoke a bit?" the half-giant offered the cigar to Ron.

"Hum, why not?" and the red haired boy picked it and inhale a big deal of fumes inside his lungs.

"Cough...cough...cough...whoa, this is insane, I'm feeling dizzy dude!" and Ron started to look the sky and he saw mushrooms and pine threes flying and dancing together like copulating hyenas. Foxylene and Harry smoke some too, and all of them started to look the sky together and feel the rain of marshmallows covering them with rivers of orange juice and ostrich eggs:

"Whoa Hagrid...this one is awesome. Can you give us some to use after the dinner?" asked Harry softie and lazy like a dying sea sponge.

"Ho, fucking no man!!! This shit is expensive, go buy some yourself dude!" and Hagrid went back to the reform in his house with the poorly clothed women.

As the trio went to Hogwarts, Harry decided to get rid of his "delay" and put his hand on Hermione's panties covered vagina.

"What are you doing you prick?!!?!" asked Hermione nervous slapping Harry's fool hand.

"Oh, don't be so selfish girl, I just want what a man deserves..." said Potter very horny and rubbing a bulge on his crotch.

"Fuck you, you snotting piece of shit! If you want to fuck me you'll have to ask my permission!!" and she slapped Harry's face with her powerful hand. Harry fell on the ground.

"You bitch! You gonna pay!!"

"You are so stupid Potter. Insteat of insulting me, ask for my pussy, come on, I'll give you now!!!" said Hermione slapping her vagina with her both hands.

"Oh come on you too!" said Ronny with a lazy and calm voice "gimme a break. I'm having a breeze here and you, fighting over some shitty unshaved pussy...you two are so immature."

Hermione got angry:

"Unshaved pussy? What do you know about women Ron? You never masturbated in your entire life!!!"

"How do you know you little whore? Do you watch me going to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I watch, what's the problem? I want to see nude boys, but it seens there's no real man in this school. I'm done with you two guys. I'm here, waiting to be fucked, but you just keep discussing about your 'manly' egos. Fuck you!!" and Hermione goes away. Ron and Harry give looks to one another:

"It's all your fault Harry!!! I wanted to fuck her first!!!"

"You are a slow poke guy!!! Suck my dick!!!" and the two friend went separated ways.

Foxylene was very upset, and as she entered Hogwarts Castle, Draco was there:

"So, who I'm seeing now...Hermione, angry and ready to make a mistake." said Draco, provoking her. But he was not expecting wath she was ready to do. Foxylane grabbed Draco's cheeks and gave him a big kiss on the mouth, moisting his lips with her most revengeful desires. Draco was too appaled and did not know what to do, he just stayed there, getting kissed by that beautiful lady.

After some minutes kissing Draco, Foxylane, whom shall be called Foxy by now on, felt a hot and humid liquid on her pants. She looked and...oh my God!!!! Draco pissed in his pants.

"Draco, you are a joke!!!"

"Oh...sorry...I coundn't...it's just...you are so hot and all...." and Draco got ashamed. He cried a small tear from his eyes. His tummy got all cold and nothnig in the world could spare him from this worseful moment. Foxy got very sad for him, and trying to lighten him up, she said:

"Oh Draco....you are more manly than those bastards that were my friends. Only real man cry when they kiss their woman." and Draco cleaned the cry and hugged Hermione.

"Oh Foxy, don't never leave me alone....promisse me..."

"I promisse you Draco."

From a distance, Ron saw the scene happening between Draco and Foxy. He clenched his hands and said:

"That Foxy...she will see...she will pay for all she did to me!!!!" and Ron was furious.

**First Chapter End**


	2. How to kill a Beautiful Lady

**The author** – Hi people! I know this chapter got published only one day after the first one, but I was so excitted to put it online I couldn't wait till next week. The next update will be next week, every weekend. So, I hope you enjoy, there are some surprises surrounding Foxylane Hermione and Draco's relashionship.

** The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Two: How to kill a Beautiful Lady**

Foxylane, after she woke up next day, decide to do a make over. No more that pityful and stupid girl everyone sneer upon. No, now she decided to make a diference, she wants to be a new woman. A travelling hair stylist passed thru Hogwarts that day and Foxy grabbed the chance. She went there and did a complete new style.

Now, Foxy have a blonde pompadour hair, like Ammy Whinehose, but more beautiful and hot. Her nails got painted green like the sea of India and she now uses cool new clothes of the ultimate fashion. Her pants are jeans trousers, but they are yellow like the sun in the morning of countryside Romania and are very tight, highlighting her curvy and sexy hips and legs of godess.

Over the jeans she uses a latex pink mini skirt and over her exposed tummy she wears a belly chain, going around her waist, very beautiful and shining under the Sun where Zeus made his first babies.

Her sandals are red, like those greek sandals they used in the past to fight the persians and spartans, with interlacing cords that go around the calf up to the knees, but not reaching there.

She uses a flannel shirt, and the color is coral, like the snake, like Krut Cobainn. The shirt is unbottoned as far as the begininnings of her belly, not reaching the navel, so, she shows a bit of her tube top, as it cover only her breasts and are very nice and charming like cats singing in a night of full moon to their unforgettable and undisguised feline mates. It values the volume on her chest.

Apart from that, the earrings are shaped like stars and are silver moons. She uses a necklace too, and it is golden and very cool. And the last touch, a black tie, tied very loosely on her neck.

Foxy make over is over. She now parades at the courtyard at Hogwarts and all the boys look at her with lust, and the girls with jealously. Draco sees her and immediately starts to slobber a lot of saliva from his doggysh needy mouth. He immediately goes there and talks to Foxy:

"Foxy...you are...so...beautiful!!!!" and he go down on his knees asking a kiss from her redful lips of pleasure.

"Oh...you want a kiss Draco? So, you must be my dog if you want to stay with me..." said her, cherishing his blonde hardened hair. Draco was so horny and in love he would do everything she asked.

"Okay...I be...your dog...."

"Hum, alright. Now, put this dog-collar, you are going to use it from now on, and only talk when I permit." and Foxy threw her fabulous hair in the air, spreading an essence of oily lemon and tamarind in the breeze. All the boys in the courtyard felt on the ground with bursts of love.

"Oh...arf arf!!!!" barked Draco. He is now tied and on the ground, like a dog, supporting his body with his knees and the palm of his hands.

"Let's go my blonde hound, we will see some friends." and she went, with Draco follwing her like a mad pitbull ready to hump over a whoresome bastard poodle. He was shaking his butt like a rut dog and his tongue was out of mouth, salivating and swinging in the air, waiting for a kiss from that stupenduous girl dragging him at the halls of the wizardry school. Foxy exhibbited her new pet to all of Hogwarts and every student laughed at Dracos new role as Foxy's slave dog, but in secrecy, all they wanted was to be in tthat leash, barking and foaming to her.

After some walk, Ron appears in front of Foxy, scaring her:

"Ahhh! What do you want Weasley?" she said sneering and spitting on his face.

"What? How do you dare you---" said Ron, ready to punch Foxy in the middle of the nose, but Dog Draco intervened, barking and growling.

"Grrr!! What's this? Draco is your new dog or somethnig? I will kick his ass!!!" and Ron kicks Draco in the middle of his belly, causing Draco to spit a gob of fermented muccus on the ground.

"Draco!" shouted Foxy Hermione "ATTACK!!!!!!" and them Draco charges in Ron direction and bites his nemesis right shin. Ron's blood enter Draco's mouth and he swallows while he tries to disrrot Ron's leg from his frail and unmanly body.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! Let go off me!!!" and Ron shakes his leg trying to free himself from that furious and raging man animal. Draco uses his fingernails and shreds Ron's pants, and cuts his leg's skin with those sharp claw his nails are now. Ron puchs Draco's back with so much fury that Draco start to loose his teeth from Ron. After some punches, Draco falls on the ground, unconcious and with some ribs broken.

Ron is holding his aching and bloody leg. He is looking to Foxy with the most abominable face a human being can possibly make, his eyebrows are retorted, his jaw is strained and his eyes are shooting a cold and hateful look to his unrequited addiction loved one. At the same time he loves, he wants to gouge her eyes out of her skull with his member, but now, this is impossible. Minerva McGonagall arrived to see the confusion they created at the central hall:

"What are you doing boys!!! You are all bloody Ronald Wesley, go now to the bathroom and clean up this mess you leg is now!!" shouted Minerva with a grave and seriously putrid voice.

"And, what is this...Draco in a leash and unconscious on the ground. Can you explain that Ms. Granger?"

"Oh...it's nothing Ms. McGonagall. We are just playing mom and dog. He plays a raging dog, so I, the owner of him, must put him to sleep so he can't hump many bitches."

Minerva looked ver angry to Foxy, frowned her decaying and hairy forehead and said:

"Don't you think you two are a bit older to play somethnig so puerille inside this schools walls? Why don't you go back to your bedroom and finish your homework?"

"Okay Mrs. Minerva, we will!" said Foxy doing military continence to the old semi zombie.

"Humph, that's better..." and McGonagall went away to finish her unimportant business.

Foxy Hermione looked to Draco's body with a sneer and said:

"Well, looks like you are going to sleep a lot this morning. So long Draco." and she went away.

Foxy have Defence Against the Dark Arts class now, so she goes to the classroom and find a chair to seat. All the students arrive too, including Harry Potter and bleeding Weasley.

Ron seats away from her and Harry seats behind Foxy, and she don't like:

"What do you want Potter? Youre going to rub my ass now?"

"Hermione...I mean...Foxylene...I'm sorry. I think I smoke too much pot at Hagrid's house yesterday and wasn't thinking with my brains..."

Foxy looked behind inside those deeply dark bue eyes of Harry. She knew he was telling the truth, but the error has been made:

"Harry, do you think I'm going to forgive you about that? You almost raped my panties!!"

"Foxy, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to repair my mistake."

Foxy grew a smile that covered all of her impressive and gorgeously beautiful face of gingerbread. She thought a bit and said:

"Anything hum? Well, let me see, I tell you what I want tonight."

Harry got very happy to hear Hermione was going to forgive him. He cannot imagine erasing his frindship with that gril he spent so many good time toghter. And something more is growing inside him, somethnig he cannot share with anyone, mainly with Ginny. She would kill him if she knew.

Professor Severus Snape entered the class after some minutes with some books and stuff. After he arranged his desk, he looked the students and saw Foxy, with her different clothes:

"Hermione, do you have an excuse for not using your uniform?"

Foxy Hermione looked slowly to Snape and stammered some vague words:

"I don't feel like it...'professor'..."

Sanpe got furious, but then, he saw Foxy's cleavage. Her top was hiding a delicious and round pair of lactating breasts, and when Snape saw that, he got a boner. It was his luck that his robe was hiding his unflacid and moldy penis. So, after some glaring, he said:

"Alright Mrs. Granger, you can use this clothes in the class. But you need to unbutton your flannel shirt a bit."

Foxy did it, and now, her cleavage reaches a little below her pieced navel. The boys in the class are all mad, because Foxy seatted in the front row and no one can see her sexy body, only Snape.

Sanpe starts to check if all students were there, but he noticed Draco was absent.

"Someone can tell me where Mr. Malfoy iS?"

No one answered. Ron knew this is the chance he have to screw Foxy, so he spill the beans:

"Why don't you ask Foxy, professor...she probably knows it..."

Snape looked Ron with disdain and spit:

"Have I talked to you mister Wesley? I don't think so. Why don't you shut the fuck up and clean this pool of blood bellow your table? That would be a very gentle act."

Ron was spitting fire from his eyes. It's all Foxy's fault!!! he thought. His revenge is going to be bloody.

Snape explaines some magic stuff and how to kill mecha wolves. What? Focylene didn't like it, it's her species that are endangered here. She cannot let anyone know about her bloodline:

"So" said Snape "to kill a mecha wolf you need three things. A gun, a bullet and big balls."

"I'm fucked!" thought Foxy. Now they discovered her weak point. And she doesn't even have the mecha wolves powers to defend herself yet. But the Colt 45 is inside a holster, strapped and hidden on her back. She need to practice her aim, or only heads and chests would be hit, and everyone knows that to kill a wizard, you need to hit to the crotch. Hit real hard.

Neville Longbottom raised his hand and asked:

"But how do we kill mecha wolves? Guns don't work inside Hogwarts!"

Snape punch Neville's face with his diabolic look:

"That's why these enemies are vicious, stupid crap!!! Otherwise we would already have killed them all!!"

Neville lowered his head and cried. Luna Lovegod, that was seatting behind him, consoled the poor boy:

"Oh Neville, don't be so sad...you don't have guilt in being so retarded."

Neville covered his face with both hands and cursed himself about his entire pityful and wasted existence. He had more problems than the hated professors nagging his nuts all the time. Actually, his problems were of a kind he cursed himself every day. Involving a certain girl, but, we must not talk about this now, professor Snape is finishing the lecture of today:

"So students, the only way to kill a mecha wolf is to drag him to the muggle world, shoot him in the balls and hope for the best. If the mecha wolf is a girl, the process is easier. You drag her to the muggle world and rape her ass. The female mecha wolf will vanish out of existence, you will not be acused by muggle court of sexual assault and will not suffer under wizard world laws, because you didn't use magic to finish the bitch off. That's all, you are dismissed."

Foxy was freightned. She always feared rapists and clowns. She must stay alert not to fall on the claws of sexual predators.

Snape was already getting out of the class when he remembered:

"Oh, and students, tomorrow, you will learn how to spot a mecha wolf. Maybe you discover some friends of you are the enemy. I'm soooooo sorry for you...look at my sad face." and he went away.

Now, Foxy is really really terrified. There's no hope for her. Snape will tell everything, the wizards are going to cage her, rape her, kill her and smudge her makeup. Something must be done. But who can help her get rid of Snape? He is too powerful to be killed by a simple and gracefull mecha wolf like her.

"Hum", thought Foxy "I know!!! I know who can help me!! And he will not refuse the offer I'll propose to him..." and Foxy Hermione smirked with much joy.

**Second Chapter End**


	3. The Palace of Lust

**The Author** – Hi people! In this chapter, things start to get harder. I'll not spoil anything, but this one was a hard one to write. I was so excited I decided to post today, but the next one will be next week.

Some people said that I wrote bad and my writting is raw. Well, I think this chapter is a lot better. There are some descriptions and I try to flow better the narrative. See if you like, I enjoyed!!

Other people said that Hermione must not be named Foxylane. I don't see a problem with that, everyone have nicknames and all and no one complain. With the name change I wanted to show Hermione's accepting her new role in life and at the school as their saviour. If you discover a great power, wouldn't you change at all? She changed, so her name.

Another one said Hagrid is jamaican. No, he isn't. I don't know why you said that.

So, enjoy!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Three: The Palace of Lust**

Foxylane went to talk with Draco about her gargantuan predicament. She arrived at the hall where Draco passed out and kicked him so he can wake up:

"Draco!!!!!!"

Draco wakes in a shock:

"AHHHH!!!"

"Come my dog!!! You need to help me solve a problem."

"Arf Arf!!!"

"Stop that! Talk like a man you shiT!" and Foxy slaps his head.

"Oh...sorry...what can I...do?"

I need to talk to your father. It's urgent and by urgent I mean now!!!!"

"Okay...okay...I'll invoke...him" so Draco took Foxy with him to his bedroom. There, he activated the "Malfoy's Stone", a magical device that permits contact between father and son. Draco called his father, and now, Foxy and Draco are waiting Lucius Malfoy at the forbideen forest.

After an hour, an engine roar echoed in the middle of the woods. It got nearer and near to the Foxy and Draco, scaring the brutal animals and minotaurs residing in the place. The strong howling is coming from the well oiled engine of Lucius Malfoy's motorcycle, a Harley Davidson Sportster Hugger, black as his evil and maliciously rottened heart.

Lucius bike came at 500 mph and skid at the boys direction, disrotting trees from the ground and smashing squirrels and rabbits with it's wondrous marble wheel, stopping mere two inches from their location with a fast and furious brake. Draco almost had a heart attack.

Lucius was covered in leather clothes and had a skull helmet made of centaur's bones. His leather jacket was made of half-giant skin and his boots were forged in the bowels of Hades. The knig of heel himself owned those pair of boots, and he gave it as a present to Lucius.

Lucius picked his skull helmet and pulled it from his head, revealling his pale and menacing face to the kids.

"So, my son, you called me, what's so important?"

"Oh" said Foxy "I asked him, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah...hum...and why he is chained to a leash?"

"I'm her owner now."

Lucius looked his pityful dogish son and nooded in disagreement:

"How outrageous...my own offspring, slave to a spoiled delicious brat like Foxy. You are a joke Draco."

Draco yelped and Foxy immediatelly went to his defence:

"And who do you think you are, 'mister' Death Eater!!!"

Lucius got caught!! How does she know? She must be exterminated now...Lucius moved his hand to pick up a shotgun under the gas tank, but she intervened:

"So, you want to shoot me? Go ahead...finish me off...but I think your master will be very displeased that you didn't told him about my proposal...to kill Dumbledore!!!!" and Foxy started to laugh manically. Lucius stopeed and said:

"Oh yeah? Tell me them."

"No, I only talk to your boss."

Lucius got pensive. Is it a trap? Why she would help Voldemort to kill her own professor? After all, she spent a god part of her life helping Harry Potter to kill the evil minions of hell. But she was so beautiful and incredible looking, he hand waved the treason possibility and said:

"Okay, I'll take you to him. Come on, get on the hump." and Foxy seatted behind Lucius and Draco behind Foxy.

Foxy enlaced Lucius's tummy with her delicate hands and pressed his back against her chest, to seek protection and comfort. A fillet of honey milk flowed from her blossoming breasts and moisted her belly, chilling her sincere organism.

That middle aged man was not old at all, he had a powerful libido that Foxy could feel with her hiper-sensitive mecha nose. He was horny, being embraced by a crunchy buttery biscuit Foxy girl. She had the same feelings, because that hardened man complemented her immaculacy and sensibility. But Foxy felt a bit of discomfort, because she loved Draco. "Is it wrong to love son and dad?". Her thoughts were confusing and massacring her tender heart beat. No girl should make such a impossible choice.

Lucius get started the motorcycle and raced towards Voldemort secret lair. The Harley was fast, and Lucius ovoid easily the thousands of forests among the way. The rough terrain is not a match to his driving skill, and after a while deflecting the tress, the three people on the bike are already on the speed highway.

It's already noon, the Sun is in the middle of the sky and the traffic at the highway is hellish as hell. Lucius aceelerates the bike and cross in the middle of the cars and trucks, not caring about traffic norms. A mother with a babe in a stroller are crossing the street, and Lucius is racing at their direction. There's no way to avert them, there are cars on both sides of the speeding bike. So Lucius pick up his shootgun and hits bullseye in the middle of the forehead of that woman, exploding her brains all over the the breezery air. The stroller in thrown away and a car run over it, killing the underaged infant. Foxy got stuned:

"You killed that baby!!!"

"There was no other option." and so they continued the journey.

After a while, the bike arrived at a enormous palace, made of concrete, steel and blood. The slaves that worked at that place gave their lives to fullfil the dream Voldermort had in a slumber. A palace so Magnificent and Portentous, even the dinossaurs would tremble above in the sky seeing the power emmanating from those bloody unsavory walls.

Foxy, Lucius and Draco got out of the bike and started to enter the incredible and giant contruction. Leather clad guard bikers were at the front gate, so no one shall enter that place of evil and ostentation.

"Guards, free the way so I conduct this beauty to our Monarch." and the bikers did it. Foxy giggled a bit. "Beautiful" she thought "Oooohhhhh".

As Foxy entered the palace, she saw the enormous walls inside, filled with skulls of cows and goats. From every one of the millions of skulls were flowing rivers of blood that falls over a pool of lust and sinful phantasy, were Voldemort odalisques bath and enjoy the pleasures of carnal devotion.

Foxy got freightened by that vision, but at the same time, felt a rush of adrenalin filling her veins and pumping a wretched sensation inside her, a sensation to give oneself to fleshly unholy desires, to corrupt the soul and live the eternal damnation inside a world of impure luxuriance.

The odalisques were rubbing and touching one another, feeling the fear, the lust, the rage, the power, and giving it too to their bath womanly companions. No one was sad, but no one was happy.

As Foxy and Draco followed Lucius to the Throne chamber, more grotesque sights passed over Foxy's eyes. The sexual satisfaction is a norm inside that decried Gommorah of Satan. Every pervertion, every foulness inside the human spirit got unleashed inside that salacious edifice of sickness. No one was safe. And everyone indulged in a catharsis of decay and destruction. Foxy close her eyes, she must not take part in that feast of rancour and sodomic bestiality.

Finally, the throne room. Voldemort is there, with his red turban made of serpents. He uses a leather biker jacket, like Lucious, but more threatening. Pieces of human's guts are hanging all over it. A lot of disemskulled eyes are sewn on his leather pants too and the maggots and worms participate in a banquet of humans remains that are part of Voldemorts vests, and they like it a lot.

From Every one of Voldemort's victims, he uses their bodly remains as his royality clothing. Pieces of freshly collected human skin are tailored on the jacket sleeves with blood dripping from all over his man meat suit.

Voldemort look to Foxy, and says:

"Hum...Hermione, so, finally, we met for the first time."

"I'm not Hermione anymore, now, my name is Foxylane Siouxsie Angel du Dehors!!!!!"

"Hum, a very beautiful name" said Voldemort with a grave and grim voice. He starts to rub his chin and measure up and down Foxy, looking at her angelic untouched atributes. He falls in passion immediately.

"So, what do you want frrom me, my lady? Said Voldemort, leaving his throne and moving to where Foxy was.

"Oh...hi hi hi" giggled Foxy. Voldemort was really a gentleman. He walked with the finesse of a Lord of the Heavens, and his manners were very kingshly. Voldemort held Foxys hand and kissed it, gently, and slowly. His tongue walked all over her hand and dampened it with his sticky and smelly satanic rheum.

"Voldie...I can't...please don't" but he continued. He started to kisses her arms and lick them. Foxy started to moan and chills went up her spine. He was a very hot guy. Foxy started to cogitate living there with him...but no...Draco needs her. He cannot live alone, without someone to protect him, to show him how to do things, how to clean his butt. No...

"Voldie, please, I'm here on business."

Voldemort stopped a bit annoyed. He returned to his throne and listened:

"I need a favor Voldie. A very big favour."

"Favour. You know, we, the 'Goat Gorguts Gangels' don't usually make favours. Actually, we take what we want without asking permission."

"Yes, I know Voldie" said Foxy with a soft and incontinent voice "but, you see, I'm here, in front of you, trusting you, appreciating you. Will you take what you want from me?" and she looked down, with a sad face and a tear trying to drip on the skully ground.

Voldemort's heart got moved. Hecannot hurt that lady, she doesn't deserve what life already did to her bosom. Voldemort is really caring about her, but he can't let her go like this. If he does what she wants, she will never return, and he will be alone, forever. He must do something to guarantee she will stay with him.

"Alright Foxy. I'll do you a favour. But I want somethnig in return."

"Somethnig? I'm a very pure girl Voldie. Do you want to deflower me?"

Voldemort got very confused. This is not time, not yet. He must accomplish his plan before he engages into a serious engagement.

"N...no...I...well...say first what you want."

Foxy know she must not talk about the mecha wolf lineage. Voldemort is a wizard after all. He is a threat, even if he is so good and gentle with her. The lineage is a secret, she must find another excuse about her request:

"Voldie, I want Severus Snape dead!"

Voldemort googled his eyes. What? His most faithful servant?

"No!! He is very valuable for me!!!"

"But Voldie...pleaaaaaaase???" said Foxy, with her hands on her back, turning her left foot on the ground.

"Oh..." Voldemort was surrounded. What to do? "But why you want him dead?"

"It's that" she thought a bit "he nealy raped me!!!" and she runned to Voldemort and started to cry on his lap with much commotion and melancholy taking away her dreams, consuming the last desires she had as a girl in search for a peaceful and quiet life along her one true price. Voldemort put his hand on her softful and lickrish hair, rubbing and cherishing her. That bastard!!! Trying to rape my woman!!! Voldemort would not permit this.

"Okay Foxy, I'll kill him---"

"TODAY!!!"

"Ye...yes...today."

She cried a bit more on him, and them, he started to talk:

"Foxy, I just need one thing from you."

"What?" she said cleaning the tears.

"You must kill DUMBLEDOR!!!!!""

Foxy got shocked! She put her hands on her lips and could not belive what he asked. Dumblerdo was a fatherly figure to her, helping and never letting her down. However, he is a wizerd, enemy of the mecha wolves. He would probably kill her if he knows. With much anguish, she says:

".......okay.......I kill.....Dumbledore......."

Voldemort smirked. Now, he will have everuthing he wants, Foxy, and HOGWARTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

**Third Chapter End**


	4. The Revelation

**The Author** – Hi people! New chapter, faster than I predicted. I just needed to write this scene today. It was already more or less created, but not wrtiten in a readable form. I was reading a Stephen King novel I bought today (Carrie) and got inspired by the book. Hey, its very creep isn't it? So, here it is.

People have been complaining about my grammer and spell. To try to correct that I opened Merriam Webster and used all the time I was writing. It was a real help.

Another think, I don't know why some people don't like Hermione being different. She is a teenager after all. The hormones make fun stuff with people. And in this chapter I changed her appearance...her clothes. I like her being blonde. The actress who do her on the films is a bit blonde isn't it? So, now her clothes are going to be more close to her old ones, but with a detail. Enjoy!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Four: The Revelation**

Foxylane made a deal with Voldemort. Voldemort promissed "Today I'll kill Snape" and demanded that Foxy kill Dumbledore until the end of the week, or else...

Foxy, before returning to Hogwarts, received some stuff from Lucius Malfoy, her new mentor:

"Foxy" said Lucius "as a new member of the 'Goat Gorguts Gangels' gang, you shall now recieve the sacred artifacts that will help you on the journey against Dumbledore's tyranix oppression."

Foxy was in a state of intensive darling for Lucius. Those silver tufts of orgasmic moonshine drove her in a spiral of rabid infatuative love cramps. The hair...oh the hair. Lucius proverbial frontispiece were in eternal joust against the profusion of smoldering savagery inside Draco's provincial bosom. The eternal strugle between ruthful maturity...and unwary impetuous ardour.

"Foxy? Are you listening?"

Foxy woke from her appreciation of Lucius and Draco's titanic features and said:

"Oh...sorry my sensei. You said..."

"Recieve this items---" and Lucious gave Foxy a sawed-off pink shotgun, a pink leather motorcycle jacket, a pair of leather pink gloves, a greased and sturdy leather pink boots, tight and sexy leather pink pants, a pink leather belt and a horned devil head pink skull helmet.

"You shall use these items everywhere by now. Stop using your old clothes, because our fashion is a symbol of respect. If you don't respect, you don't have respect."

"Okay mister---"

"Oh, and one more thing." and Lucius took Foxy to the palace garage.

"This is your new vehicle."

Foxy had no words to describe that amazing Harley Davidson Softail model she just recieve from her unknown paramour. It was pink, shiny and powerfully romantic!!!!

"Oh mister Lucius, thank you very much!!" and Foxy hugged Lucius very strongly. Lucius was speechless. He wanted to return her unaffected pure love, but at the same time, Voldemort is very greedy about her. His heart is painful and he almost cannot repress his manhodly urges to take that girl and run away with her to the most distant Greek islands of the far easter brainstem of the savage world. The tricks the heart pulls on us are the most treacherous thorns collapsing the floral appendix of passion.

"Okay Foxy you now are a Janissary of stem. It's time to go...don't look back, and steady as she goes in the quest after concelaed cacophonic expericences."

Foxy shed a conspicuous tear. She don't want to let go of Lucius, but she want. She humps on the motorcycle, and Draco humps on the rump behind her.

"Come on my Dog, let us finish our job!"

"Arf Arf!"

Foxy put on her helmet, start the engines and accelerated her new coal hungry machine.

The motorcycle quickened through the mean congested highway back to Hogwarts. The highway have five lanes and the ground is very hot with the sun. It's already four PM and transit is unbearable. Foxy avoids the cars and zigzags thru the lanes finding the best path to reach her destiny amongst thee cars and trucks. However, a danger approaches:

"Arf Arf!!!!!"

"What is it Dog?"

Foxy look up and see...a flying Hippogriff!!!!! The mean caleidonic half bird is nearing Foxy bike, but she goes faster to avoid the doom at the monster's wretched chaos claws. The Hippogriff's rider starts to throw molotov cocktail on Foxy's bike. Will she avoids them?

Foxy's accelerates the bike and it goes beyond 500 mph, and the cocktails explode behind her, fulminating ten cars in one hit with a big explosion of despair. The passengers started to burn and their skins got a bloody roasted horse dung, children and babies too exploded with the killing molotov effect of disgrace and unruly manticore. Panic started to spread all over the transit.

Foxy have no way to escape the moltov bombing, because there are cars on the lanes by her right and by her left. She so decides to do a risk maneuver. She accelerates and climbs on a car's roof, in the middle lane of the highway and jumps from one car to another in the congested row. The car ceilings crashesa ans smashes as she humps on them and lots of windows's glasses get shattered by the impact of the motorbyke powerful fire marble wheels.

The rider on the Hippogriff screams to the racing Foxy's bike bellow:

"AHAHAHAAH!!!! Die bitch!! Die in the flames of bristone Satan!!!!"

"You, who are???" screams Foxy back to the flying rider.

"I? OHHH, you don't want to know master of abditory faithful senses!!" and the rider thorows a hail of cockroached molotvo cocktail over her. Foxy deviates from all ove them but hundreds of trucks and cars explodes, collapsing the ground structures. The collapsing ground starts to spread and menaces to swallow Foxy's bike inside it. She accelerates to run away from the unatural lurid disaster and as she runs, the opening chasms chases her and she have difficulty dodge the molotov cockhails. She must get rid of the Hippogriff.

"Dog!!!" screams Foxy to painful Draco "drive the motorcycle!!!!!"

Draco get grip of the handlebars and Foxy get up and equilibrates herself on the racing motorcycle. The bike is still jumping over the roofs of cars. Foxy pick up her shot gun and starts to shoot the molotov cocktails being throw by the bloviated Hippogriff rider.

"BAMMM!!! BAAAMMM!!!! BAAAMM!!"

One of the shoots hit the molotov next to the Hiuppogriff wigs, and they start to catch fire:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screams the edacious Hippo rider.

Foxy aims for the rider's covered head and say:

"Time to swallow roasted PEANUUUUUUUUUUTS!!!!!!!!!" and she shoots the rider`s face, obliterating his head in a thousand of bloody messy pieces of scourged foul brain all over the highway. The Hippogriff catches all fire, falls on the ground and explodes in carnageous ribs and cancerous feathers.

Foxy get grip of the handlebars again and say to Draco:

"Damn, I guess we will never know who the rider was..." and Draco yealls a sad bark.

After that, they arrive at Hogwarts. The motorcycle rages it's mteallic fury all over the scholl and every student comes to see it's shining magnanimosity. Their's jaws drop on the ground with such a greatly display of femininity and awesomenees by Foxy and her motorbike. The heart's of the boys throbs and the girls spit on the ground with much affected jealously. They simple don't understand Foxy's abbominable cruxxes to arrive where she is now today. The success comes with much pain and double effort to accomplish life golas.

Luna Lovegod, who was abserving from far away come near Foxylene and greet her:

"Foxy...you are so great. One day I'll be like you!"

"Oh Luna, don't be so like this...I'm geeting abashed."

Luna was really fancying Foxy's new way of life, she wanted to participated:

"Foxy, can I walk with you by now on?"

Foxy got pensive...well...she can help killing Dumbledore. Luna don't like that old diatribe either.

"Okay Luna, but you need to buy yourr own learth jacket."

"I'll do, right away!!!" and she went. Dog Draco was feeling a bit sad because Foxy didn't did a lot of attention to him.

"Arf Arf!!!" he barked, but Foxy hadmore important things to do. She must contract killers from scholl to help murder the humongous Dumbledore. But who?...apart from Luna obviously. Hum...maybe one of the guys. Foxy went and found Neville Longbottom. She spoke:

"Neville, do you want to join the club?"

Neville got very nervous and freightened. A woman, talking to him? That he can't believe. He passed out and feel on the ground.

"Holy shit Neville, You are weaker that Dog Draco!!! I guess I talk after with you." and Foxy got away still thinking. Who can help kill Dumbledore? Some time thinking...some time thinking...hey...Harry Potter!!! Foxy raced against time and found Harry Potter, seatted on the ground of the courtyard playing poker texas hold-em with Ronald Wesley, Ginny Wesley and Rubeus Haagrid:

"Yo man!!!!" cried Hagrid to Ron, "you are cheatting your butt on this shitty fucking game!!! I don't wanna be fooled more, you see!!!!"

"Shut up you retarded half dick!!!! Cards are what you have in hands, if you get rid, stop with the cock suckerism!!!!" replied Ron with a frowned redful head. He gave a shot on the pot cigarrete he was holding with his black finger. Them, he passed the pot to Harry, who gave a shot too:

"Oh Hagrid...this shit is gooooooood!! You need to bring more free sample from that friend of yours..."

The latent psychodelic smoke was encircling them and they didn't saw Foxy girl ariving. She jumped in the middle of them and scared:

"YYYAAAHHH!!!!"

"WWWHHHOOOOAAAA!!!" shout everybody.

"Hey guys, what are you doing??" asked Foxy.

"Hum" said Hagrid "nothing...I'm just losing ma money to this silly retard Ginny's brother!"

"You don't know how to lend your ass in you giant piece of puking harlot!!!" retrieved Ron.

"Stop boys" said Ginevra "let the Foxy o the talks!" and Ginny gave a shot to the pot. Her eyes were red and her nose was white with so much snowball she had been inhaling lately. After some time in the holidays she discovered her real parents.

They were hippie that participated at the Woodstock three days of peace and love event. Ginny was made there, in the middle of puddles of mud and growing greenery hashish, but she wasn't born that period. Her parents were powerful witches and them blocked her grwoing inside her mom's womb. This causes a bad effect because, if you use magic to block fetus growing in, the gods get displeased and search for new parents to procreate the unborn child. The gods found in Ginny's fake parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, the perfect mortsafe to not permit her abortion. So she got transfere inside Molly's womb and now, she is here. But the real parents daily habits pass to the child, so she is hippie now.

"I need to talke tête-à-tête with Harry." said Foxy.

Ron got very nervous and rude:

"And me...'Foxylady'...don't do the talk?"

Ginny looked with a question mark face to Ron:

"No Ron, only Harry" retorted Foxy.

Harry got up and they moved to a place more isolated:

"Harry" asekd Foxy "help me, you own me a favour."

"Everythnig Foxy"

"I have to kill Dubledore." and Harry fell on the ground. Dumbledore!!! His paternal figure, the most important man in his entiry earthly life!!! She can't be serious. How that supposed to happen? She is death eater now? She got possesed by unhappy colossal dementors? Is is a monumental joke of unfortunate inconsequences?

"Foxy!!!! You must not say that never in your life!!!"

"Harry...you touched my vagina...you almost defilled my immaculated purity of ages...you smashed our puzzled young friendship with you pot smoking crack addict habit...how do you suppose to negate my only and faithful desire in this life?"

Harry was optionless. Foxy had him on the palm of her hands. It can't be helped, and he knows...but he must know the reason.

"Why Foxy, why??"

Foxy heart was throbbing with doubts, she can't lie to Harry, the only boy who understood her entire life. Only he can help her unravel the palimpsest her mecha wolf lineage brought to her raciness. The truth must be told, no matter what it takes:

"Harry...I'm a mecha wolf..." and Harry felt on the ground in disaster and uncompreehensibility. She...is the enemy!!!!! The wizards want to finish this pognotropic race of lycantroes. And she wants him to fight against the LAW!! Harry head dizzes and swirls with the pot fueled revelation. He had no words:

"Harry, I opened my heart...will you let them rape and dissecrate me?"

Harry is fighting with both worlds, his desires matter no more. The absolute morals are the cockshots now. He must not fail, the fate of the worlds residues in his hands:

"Okay Foxylane...I'll help you..."

**Fourth Chapter End**


	5. The Deal

**The Author –** Hi people, another chapter! I hope you like this, I improved more I think. A warning, there's some mildly disgusting sex scene here in this chapter. The next chapter, only next week. Enjoy!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

**Chapter Five: The Deal**

Foxy conviced Harry to help her kill Dumbledore. But now, she have a bigger problem. There's no way to kill Dumbledore!!! Not with magic. But there must be another way. Foxy are still with Harry. Ron, Hagrid and Ginny are playing poker and smoking a lot. On the courtyard Foxy talks to Harry:

"Hey Harry, do you know someone that has...you know...'street smarts'?"

Harry thinks a bit. He knows!!!! He says:

"Foxy, you must talk to Luna, she have a cousin that probably can help you. But I think it will cost some cash to bring him here."

"Cash? But I don't have money...sigh...what should I do Harry?!!? Voldemort said if I didn't kill Snape till the end of the week, he will free Snape from the 'Nega Wrold Prison'!!! And Snape will fuck my life of!!!! He will teach how to spot mecha wolves and everyone will skin me alive!!!!!!!!!!!" and Foxy start to cry and the tears flood her pink collective clothes, contaminating a bad taste inside Harry's witch tongue. Harry feel very sorry for her and embrace the mecha girl with his dangerous forearms. His concentrated pure calico love applacates a bit of Foxy foul-up and gives the girl hopefulness to live one more day and continue her journey through the tribulations her tarnated lineage brought upon her flowering shoulder of amorous petard.

Harry think a bit more. Hey, Hagrid can help!! He finished his home reform and probably have some ways to help them. They go to talk to him:

"Het Hagrid" say Harry to the playing and losing all his money to Ron, Hagrid. "Come over here, we must talk to you."

"What's up man?? I'm finishing the game, gimme a break!!!" says Hagrid stoned and capricious.

"Hagrid" sayd Potter "I have acid here...it's pure and contagious...yumm...yummm...yumm!!!!" bluffs Harry.

"Yo Harry comrade...share it with your heartful friend...ain't it?!"

"Come here and I'll give some to you." and Hagrid is fooled and goes with his massive relaxed body full of leaves and cigar's butts. He approaches skipping and awkardly walking, the smoke get off his noses and his eyes allmost bleed from the rambunctious passive relaxation he is feeling with that psychoactive fun party vapour of weed coming from his pores.

"Gimme here dude" say Hagrid "I'm not complacent today my man."

"Wait a bit man" says Harry "we need a favour"

"Favour? It need to be very good deal for me to get some quality smoking, man."

Foxy gets serious, she ask Harry in his ears whipering:

"Hey Harry, do you really have acid?"

Harry whispers back with a picaroon voice:

"Don't afraid girl, he will forget this by tomorrow."

So Harry continues to talk:

"We need money Hagrid, a lot."

"Money? Friends and cash don't mix well my chimney-pot hat. What's your proposal?"

"My proposal...hum..." Harry tries to think fast, the pot in his lungs is not helping his reasoning "well, you see...we know you opened today a commerce point at your house..."

"Continue my man"

"Yes...so...we know you are going to sell body works there from your girls...if you know what I mean...prostitutes and oral jobs you know...."

Hagrid smirks and gets very engaged on the talks:

"Yeah...my own whorehouse...so...what do you want...work there? We have vacant rooms for male harlots"

" Hum...no...not...it's not it...it's...I mean" and Harry loses himself in the salad words and can't think no more because the marijuana is pulsing inside his guts.

"Oh" say Hagrid very talented "yeah...okay...I'll give you cash...and it's agreed. Harry, you start working there tomorrow. I hope you don't be afraid of boys you know? My whorehouse is unisex, boys and girls can come in and enjoy the amenities and careful service we provide to our costumers. Yeah, very nice deal I made hum, Foxy? My first male escort...you see, there's a lot of lonely guys here at Hogwarts and they...you know...don't have a place to share common interests. Harry, you will be our avant-garde bitch. Prepare your butt dude, the ride is going to be hard as hell...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" and Hagrid goes away to his home, laughing and thanking the heavens they sent him a beauty male ass to work for nothing.

Harry looks down very unbeliavable and consterned. A tear flow from his clouded eyes and he regrets his badly decisions made in life. Foxy hugs him and thanks:

"Oh Harry, you saved my life!!!! I own you a lot...thanks again" and Foxy give Harry a tremenduos mouth kisses and his boots jump of his feet and Harry falls on the ground, horny and jocund...but at the same time...sad. Tomorrow, his ass will be no more.

Foxy now must talk to Luna Lovegood. But where is she. She said she would buy leather clothes, so...let me see...where she is...ahhh!!! Probalby...the diagon alley!!!! There are a lot of fashion shops there. She is truly there. So Foxy decides to go there. She humps on her Harley mortorcycle and races to the diagon alley.

It's almost eight o' clack and the moon is already top rising in the stary nighty sky. As the motorcycle races to the streets of London, the fresh breezy air sweeps Foxy's diamond blonde hair. The city nights make the city all more glorious to that girl that has so manny tasks to fullfil. Life hadn't been easy on her...and more perils will come on the way. But now, she advantage the wind on the hair.

After riding for a while, Foxy arrives at the diagon alley. The place is boiling with people buying stuff and beggars puking on the streets. Foxy look to the place with wondrous striking magnificence. It's like she is seeing the place for the first time. After walking amonst the stinking witches and perveted wizards, she fuinds Luna Loveggod, inside a heavy metal shop, buying the latest trend clothes:

"Luna, my bitch!!! Hug me!!!" and the two sexy girls hug one another. They feel somethnig funny inside themselves after that amicability sweatheart moment. Luna is embracing Foxy in the middle of the shop, but her hand slips and ends on Foxy's nice and round citron buttocks. Foxy don't mind and do the same with her friend. They have a lot in comon, more than meets the orbs.

"So Foxy, why are you here?" asks Luna very fondly of her friend.

"Oh Luna" says Foxy "I need a favour from you...you have a cousin don't you?"

"Yeah, I have, he live in America, he have a nice house and a lot of brothers from 'da' hood !!! I love him much!!!"

"Oh Yeah...I need you to call him..."

"For what..."

"Well...don't telll this anyone Luna, but we must kill Dumbledore."

"Oh Yeah? I never liked that perverted hunker. You see...one day, I got to talk to him and he fingered me in the ass!!!"

"Seriously????!!!"

"Yeah, and he proceded to unclothe me...actually, that old fart got a very nice smell. I think it was French Fragrance Perfume, it smelled daisy with shrimps...very nice..."

Foxy got excited:

"Tell me more girl!!"

"Yeah...so, he unclothed me, and figered me a bit more, and he collected a bit of shit from my anus with his long fingernails. Them he moved his lips to my lips..."

"And he kissed you!!!"

"NOO!! He averted my mouth and tucked his tongue inside my left nostril!!!!"

Foxy frowned her face and made a disgust face:

"EEEWWWWW!!!!"

"Yeah...I can't say it was bad...actually, it was very excitting!!! He move in a out, in and out, and them he licked all my face with his snot covered tongue. My eyelashes got humid and sticky...and them...he kissed me...with that rheumatic mucus filled mouth. I cummed very hard that moment."

"You didn't vomit that day?"

"No...well...not that moment. After Dumbledore finished kissing me, he put his shit filled fingernails inside my mouth and made me swallow my own poo!!! That made me vomit....I stained all of his carpet with my vegetarian brocolli puke. He didn't like, but he said nothnig. After all...I'm only a girl...what would he do...kill me?"

"I guess not...so...and after that?"

"Oh...I forgot what I wanted to talk to him and went away. Them, I went to the bathroom and masturbated a bit, just to break the tension."

"Cool, no one tried to finger me before." said Foxy

"It' s good, but my butt got a sore because he didn't used lube."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't need, it's almost good as new."

So they shit chatted a bit more and started to buy some clothes. After they finished, they went away from the shop. The diagon alley was hot in energy and people that evening. The girls were walking when they heard some guys shouting and swearing. They went to the source of the confusion. It was a cockfight happening, and a lot of witches and wizards where betting and glambling their money on the fight.

There were two roosters fighting. Jonas Abaddon Bray, the pink one, and Krokus Mazurkiewicz, the yellow one. Foxy said to Luna:

"Hey, lend me some change, I liked the pinky one!" and Luna lend twnty buck to Foxy. Foxy said to the event organizer:

"Here man...put twenty on the pinky one!!" and the guy anoted her bet. The cocks started to fight, and it was a bloody fight for sure. Jonas jumped on Krokus and clawed his back with pure vicious. Blood started to spill on the andience. But Krokus was not useless. He pushed Jonas away, picked some sand with his claws and threw at Jonas's eyes!!! What a cheater!!

Jonas got confused and temporary blind. Foxy tried to cheer him up:

"Come on you cock sucker!!! Kill the bastard or I'll pluck your ass off your head!!!!"

Jonas heard the observance and, even still blind, charged on Krokus direction. Jonas jumped in the air and plunged on Krokus with his beak, perforating the bastard in the left eye. The audience thrilled with the bllody carnage ensuing in the place!!!

Krokus is enraged...he opens his wings and races towards Jonas, scratching feathers and meat with his titaanium claws of doom. Jonas start to bleed because the hits were vicious and callous, but he don't give up. His eyes come back to normal and now, he can see his opponent, going away from him.

Jonas is just waiting another move by Krokus, he's ready to deal the final blow. Krokus is racing towards Jonas again, and them...he jumps!! His claw are sharp and aiming for Jonas headd, he is going down fast, and them.....Jonas dodge Krokus plunge of doom and with a godly accuracy, he introduces his claws inside Krokus cloaca and with a fast tug, he removes the entire bowels of Krokus body. Blood and chickened guts spill over the audience, inducing vomiting rage on the unlucky Krokus betters. Fights ensues and the turmoil wakes the police station nearby and they send a riot squad to contain the massive violence and mayhem happening at diagon alley.

Foxy and Luna are in the middle of the confusion and can't run away because they are encircled by massive battles of magic of wizards. Limbs are cut, bowels explode and brains get splattered on the walls. The Destructive rampage hapening wash the girls with a rain of blood, shit and dead carcasses of witches and wizards. Bones get shattered and buildings start to crumble in a madness confusion of hate and despair.

The Riot squad uses its batons to fracture witches bones and it's gas bombs to drown powerful wizards in lax causing gases. Every witch and wizard starts to convulse in a pool of diarrhea and vomit. Foxy and Luna are lucky, because mecha wolves have a invisible shield that protects everyone in the vicinity of the mecha wolf from riot squad bombs.

However, the shield don't protect against human intervention, and thats what happens. Foxy and Luna gets arrested and sent to jail. My God!!!! What will happen to the girls???????

**Fifth Chapter End **


	6. The Hot Headed Prison

**The Author **– Hi people!! I was a bit sad some of you (note to readers: this thing I write here in the author notes is a response to adultfanfiction readers complaining, so, okay) didn't think I write well my stories. So, to correct my mistakes, I decided to do things a bit different. From now on, the chapters will be a bit shorter than usual. This way I can concentrate my efforts into somethnig with high quality all over the chapter, even if I think the other chapters were very cool and nice. The descriptions are very well crafted and I don't wasted words on useless stuff, only plot relevant pieces. This way, the story flows at a fast and thrilling pace. I hope you like, this chapter heere is my baby!!! Enjoy!!

**Warning:** This chapter have some sex stuff. Don't read if you are minor.

** The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Six: The Hot Headed Prison**

Foxy and Luna got send to a maximum security prison, near Hogwarts. It's a muggle prison, and one of the most feared ones in all British Islands. It's called "The Butcher's Ktchen" and the wretched scumand villany of England gets sent there to reabilitate. But no one does. The life expectancy inside those bloody walls are five years at best. There are no old guys there, because prisoners die in fights, from AIDS, from knife wounds, poison, dogs jaws, earthquakes, "The Grinding Machine", violent guards and all kinds of life threatening sittuations.

For the most part, it's a male prison. But in the case of Foxy and Luna, the government did an exception. As the two girls arrive inside the prisioner's room's halls, all of them start to shout and threatem the girls with rape and death. The girls are freightened:

"Luna" says Foxy while they walk to their cell "you must call your cousin so he save our butts!!!"

"Oh my..." say Luna "I dont know how...where is a phone?"

"We can find one, so you call and he save us." and the two girls entered their cell. The guard closed it and went away. A prisioner that was in a cell in front of the girls cell threatened them:

"Yo, you butt belongs to my dick!!!!" shouted the nazi affeminated prisoner. He have a bald and lots of tattos. The most old prisoner of the place, because he knows the ways to not die. He is a mutant kind of nazi, with power augmenting nano implants. He was a experimental soldier from nazi government, but somehow, he escape the Berlin bombing and now he is here, locked inside these British walls. Luna spoke back to him:

"Fuck off you dick sucker, we will get outta here and spit on your face!"

The nazi don't like the threat. He made a gesture with hand, like he was cutting his neck. Luna pissed on her pants.

"Oh Luna" said Foxy "now you are going to stink piss all the night!!!!!!"

Luna started to cry:

"Sorry Foxy...I'm a poo!"

Foxy hugged Luna with much caress. The two girls were very sad and lonely, so they jumped on the bed inside the cell, covered themselves with the blankets and started to make out.

Foxy alleviated glossy and powerful hands of purple love rubbed Luna's whitesh and softful portentuous back. The two girls creamy bodies touched one another in a spiral of incongruous fascinating passion. The turtle-like lips of Luna aproached the mahogany splendent turquoise mouth of Foxy, kissing it in a loudly manner, sucking all of the sadness moistness inbued inside that so much suffered FoxyLady.

Luna's coloreous buttcks move in and out, throbiing with the loving filled calyx Foxy's mouth transmorphed itself in. The two girls sexually engorged and turgid petals of baking zeal touched one another, moistening themselves in the fluid insense of carnal expenditure. All the pain they were suffering was nothing more than a vague resembrance in that moment of overflowing intimacy and loveful fervency.

The legs were shaking, touching one another and holding deer, braiding like impetuous hard hair. As the girls move on and off, rubbing the petals with a furor fraughted like liver diseases, the orgasmic hindrances were being blow away. Foxy and Luna were reaching the most enevated state of nirvana, colloidal pulsations inside their utteruses, hearts entrancing the creating of life beyond human's rational thoughts, the most perfect libel to the girls realaxating and purity love. Now...they are complete.

The sweat inside the blankets over the laid girls are the testimony to the now strong bound Foxy made with Luna. They will never forget how in such a perillous disgracefull prison, they shared what was closed for so long inside their hearts. But still...

"Luna" said Foxy, with a weak and sad voice "is it right? I mean, my real love is Draco..."

"Don't be afraid" said Luna, rubbing and caressing Foxy "love...love is somethnig that can't be vested. The love you feel for Draco...is the love you feel for Draco. For me...you feel the love you feel for me."

"Oh Luna!!!" and the two girls hugs themselves with the unanimous passion of desire.

After a while, the cell doors open. Oh No!!! It's a riot!!!! The prisoners get control of the prison and are trying to get out a kill all the England population. Foxy and Luna quicly get themselves dressed up and try to run away. As they go down the hall trying to run, the affeminated nazi is racing towards the girls, but they don't see it. As Foxy enter's a door that leads to the kitchen, she enters and waits for Luna, but Luna doesn't go in.

"Luna!!!!! Enter here!!!" but no response. What happene? As Foxy starts to move to get out the kitchen and see wat happened, but a hand holds her shoulder. Foxy looks backand see...it's Severus Snape!!!!!

"Stop right there little girl!!!" shouts Snape.

"Snape!! I thought you were dead!!" says Foxy horrified.

"Yeah...Voldemort didn't quite kill me...not materially actually. He killed me legally, planted some serious stuff into my drawers and called the drug department. They caught me, Dumbledore expelled me from the school and I'm here now...all because of you!!!!!"

Foxy couldn't stop tremble her legs. Now that Snape knows she is the responsible and she is mecha wolf, all is over.

"Don't kill me professor, I just did it to protect my mecha wolf heritage blood. You would tell everyone that I was enemy!!!"

Snape get angry:

"No!!! I was expecting you to go to my room and talk to me...I already knew you were mecha wolf. I just needed to talk with you alone so I said those things in the classroom."

Foxy covers her face trying to hide the tears from falling on the ground. Snape sees that and gets sorry for the girl. Them, he immediattely embraces her trying to reconfort Foxy:

"Oh Foxy...it's all over. Don't cry, I'm not dead and no one will know you are mecha wolf."

"Oh Snape...sniff...I'm so sorry...sniff"

Snape reconfoirts more Foxy, rubbing her against his body. Foxy feel the paternal love that dark man introduces inside her. But at the same time, the urges of the heart confuses her more, because she feels somethnig geowing for that man...something Draco would never forgive her.

"Okay Foxy, I forgive you. But to get out of here, you must be turned into a boy." say Snape.

"What?"

"Yes, or else all the inmates are going to rape you. But I have no wand to transform you into a boy."

"What to do now Snape? Try to do magic without wand!!!"

"I can't Foxy, it's beyond my powers"

"No...it isn't"

So Foxy holds Snape hands with her own hands and chants the secret words of mecha wolf heritage, giving temporary mecha wolf powers to Snape.

"Now professor...you can do magic"

Snape is in awe. That girl is so powerful...could her be...the chosen one the prophecy said? But Snape have no time to think about it...he waves his hand and tries to transform Foxy into a boy. But it didn't quite work as planned. Slowly, a penis grow inside Foxy's leather pants, but only it happens, her body is still of a gorgeously woman.

"Oh Snape...it didn't turn out really well...I guess my powers are not well developed yet."

"It will fit Snape, now...hey...I forgot about Luna!!!!"

"Luna? Is she here? Oh no!!!!" and Foxy and Snape runs from the kitchen and goes to the cells halls, only to find...Luna Lovegood being raped by the effeminated nazi!!! Foxy gets upset...how come that bastardful crook abuses her girlfriend?!?! Foxy race towards him and kicks his face with her titanium covered boots. The nazi flies on the air and crashes on a wall witj a big blunt.

"Snape!" cries Foxy "pick Luna and find a phone so she calls her cousin!!" and Snape does it.

The nazi get up, twist his neck and bones breaking noise can be heard. He is mad:

"Yo!!!" cries him "no one kicks Kruspe Lindemann Schneider in the face. You will die bitch!!!"

"Bitch is your fucking Fuher you bandoling piece of fuck!!!" shout Foxy to the giant puking grotesque nazi. Them, they start to fight. Kruspe kicks Foxy, but she holds. She kicks him in the groin and he spills some teeth. He them pnches her belly, but she deflect. Them, Foxy bits Kruspe left leg and disrrot a lot of meat from his bones. Blood spills all over the prison and bowels start to slip thru the hole Foxy did on the nazi.

"ARRRGHHH!!!! You fucked bitch!!! For Fuher!!!!!!!" and Kruspe races rowards Foxy, trying to deal his final blow before he dies. But Foxy is smartr, she jumps ten feet in the air and them...kicks the nazi in the neck, breaking all the bones from his body. The boyd of Kruspe collpses on the ground and explodes in a thousand ribs of bloody disaster. Guts and veins are splattered all over the walls and this pisses of all the inmates, who starts to run and try to catch Foxy and kill her, but she runs.

Foxy enter the kitchen and closes the door, so no pisoners enter. Snape and Luna are there.

"Foxy!" says Luna "I already called my cousin, he will be here in minutes!!!"

"Oh Luna, sorry if I let you be raped by that blooding nazi, but I killed him for you."

"Oh Foxy, hug me!!!" and Foxy and Luna hugs one another. Snape hugs the girls too, to not feel alone and to gives his inner feelings to them as well.

Foxy,as she is hugging them, feels somethnig funny inside her pants. It's her PERNIS!!!! Because of Snape magic, she now have it.

"Snape, I dont want penis anymore...I'm a girls and I must have a mouth for sex"

"Sorry Foxy, I don't know how to turn penis into vagina. You are on your own."

Foxy gets very sad. She now haves much more problems than she had before in her life. A man dick is nothing a thing a woman desires in her life! But there is a igger problem now...the inmates are blowing the door!!! They will kill Foxy, Luna and Snapw!!!!

But, against all odds, somethings happens. A helichopter aproaches. It's thnuderring sound of rottating shovels gets nearer and nearer. Them, a amplified voice shout from the chopter:

"Luna and friendds!!! Seek cover!!!' and they do. From the chopter, a black man shoots a bazooka on the prison kitchen ceilling, opening a hole with a big explosion. He them throws a ladder a yells for the three people to go up. Foxy, Luna and Snape starts to go up the ladder and the chopter starts to go up to free the people on the ladder from the prison.

Them...as the final blow, the black man shoots another bazzzoka and "BBRRRRROOOOOMM!!!" the prison is exploded in a thousand of debris, killing all the inmates. Foxy is saved!!!

Foxy, Luna and Snape them goes up the chopter ladder and enter the chopter cockpit. There, a black man welcomes them:

"You ma cousin, wassup??!!"

Luna them claps hands with the man and tells to Foxy:

"Foxy, let me introduce you my cousin...Carl Johnson!!!"

**Sixth Chapter End **


	7. The Love Tenses that Arrive

**The Author** – Hi people! This chapter I tried to do somethnig completely different. It's actually more of a character study kind of chapter, where all the crazy cool stunts Foxy's being doing are pull apart from a moment and we get a deep look into the characters motivations and inner turmoils. Its a kind of thing I like a lot to do, because it can really develop the characters in ways we never thoughtwere possibel. And it's very hard to do action scenes, so, no actions scenes here, just to relax. But that doesnt mean there will be no creepy or tense things, no. This chapter is hard boiled as heel, so be warned. Not for the faint of heart. Enjoy!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Seven – The Love Tenses that Arrive**

The chopter is flying in the air and oxy, Luna and Snape are there in the chopter with Carl Johnson, Luna's cousin.

"So" says Foxy to Carl "you are Luna's cousion, ain't it?"

"Yup ma lady" and Carl kisses Foxy's hand while he pilots the chopter.

"Hum, what a gentleman..." and Foxy's heart throbs like a river of magma under poultry filled barn's of greek god's breasts. Carl feels the same, because he never saw such a woman so beautiful and intelligent in all of his crime life before. Foxy is like a bleach to his eyes, erasing the permanent destruction of vitalities his gansgster moving ways did to his brain. All the blood and families he cleaned from existence is forgotten now that he found a real girl for who to dedicate his vivacitty. But what he doesn't know is that she is committed...with the dog boy that would kill before anyone took his girldfriend away from his lap of justice.

Snape is looking all this and don't like at all. Foxy really hit his hard in the heart department, and to be shaken so callously like this in his age is not somethnig an almost old man is going to take lightly. No, Snape is already planning the "departure" of Carl Johnson from this side of planet. But Foxy must not know.

"So mister Johnson" askes voluptuosly Foxy "what your business are there in America?"

"Ma busness? Yo, you wold lik two 'now...see...I deal mos' with cars and stoof blowin' up in hella fashion ya see it...stoof crude in da place!!!! An' I 'bout care my homies ya know!! They stay in place an' see thing' for Carl here!"

"Oh mister Carl, you are so street wise guy........."and Foxy sighs with utterly passion of condor eggs.

After some flying, the chopter arrives near Hogwarts. It lands nexzt to Hagrid's Whorehouse, and looks like the party is going fever today!! However, things are not that peaceful here, because the time to kill Dumbledore is ending. Foxy will have until tomorrow to finish him off, or else...

So, Foxy, Luna, Snape and Carl Johnson enter Hagrid's place and seats on a vacant table. The place is nicely adornished, it have's skulls of elephants on the walls, carpets made of pussy catts and the air is filled with the fine flavour of pot mixed with cinnamon juice. Mostly, the color of the celling is pink and the color of the ground is green, a nice contrast and very original on Hegrid's behalf, he have a good taste.

The place is swarming with costumers and bitches doing lap dances on the clients laps. A lot of Hogwarts students are attending today, and even some professors too. Minerva Mcgonagall is seatting at one corner where Neville Longbottom is lap dancing on her. He wears a leopard loin-cloth and his penis is very flaccid, because McGonagall's feature don't excite his animal mojo. However, the cash is nice, so he keeps rubbing his ass on her face and she feeds him with her well profited money. It's very strange what some costumers asks to lap dancers. Minerva demanded that Neville farted on her nose, as if this is such a easy thing to do. But he, as a compliant and nice boy, tries and keeps drinking a lot of coke to indulge into fart-tastic pleasures to Mcgonagall's pedantic flair. She is not disappointed.

Then, The waiter comes near Foxy's table...it's Ron Weasley. Foxy gets surprised:

"Ron...so you now work here too?" asks Foxy sneering at Ron's decayied condition.

"Yeeeees...........and it's a perfectly decent job with medium wages and part time schedule that just fit perfectly into my daily chores and classroom assignments."

Foxy looks with disdain to Ron. Who does he think he is? Just because he works at a hellhole trash xenial place like this, doesn't mean non working people are less than his own bleeding butt of jealously. Foxy punches the table and requires respect:

"Fuck off Ron!!! Think you are fucking great ain't it!?!? So, you are not...you smells puke and acidic marshmallows puke!!!!" and Foxy spits on his acne ridden face. Ron, with that sudden act of war, let his order's note fall on the ground. Hagrid, that was looking from away the small confusion, come near them and talks to Ron:

"You motherFUCKER!!!! Who do you think you are dropping my bar's notes on the ground and threattening our clients? Fuck off, you're FIRED FOR LIFE!!!!!" and Hagrid punches Ron in the middle of the jaw, breaking it appart and launching Ron away towards a window, shattering it with his body. Ron falls to the other side, outside of the bar, with his jaw disjointed, cuts and bruises from the crashed glass that penetrated into his skin. He bleeds and moans in an urgency, seeking help, seeking comfort for his pain, but he get none. Carl Johnson them comments on the case:

"Yo mista' Hagri'...isn't it good to calla doctar? He coulda sue you ass off you butt!!"

"Don't be afraid my fellow dude...he is useless. And, afterall, who would listen to crap like him anyway...he don't even knows how to use the 'stuff' if you know what i mean" and Hagrid blinks to Carl in a secret signature.

"Ho Ho mista' Hagri', you are into some seriaus businas her' ain't it?"

"You bet Carl!!!! So, let me serve you people, what do you want to drink?"

Foxy looks the menu and knows what to ask:

"Hey Hagrid, brings me some pepperoni in a plate, with ketchup to temper it a bit. Pepper would be good too!!"

Luna, Snape and Carl nods in agreement to the choice, and they ask h]the same thing to eat.

"And what to drink my dear patrons?"

"Oh" says Foxy "gimme somethnig hot."

Hagrid thinks a bit, "Hot Foxy? Well, I have the perfect one to you...it's home made if you wanna know, made by me."

"Really? That must be cool...just bring it on!"

"Yeah...I hope you like, it's pure Hausgemacht absinthe" and them Hagrid notes wat the other will drink to. Luna is going with the old ale, Snape with vinegar and pickles and Carl Johnson with cow milk. After a while, Hagrid brings the food and beverages and says:

"So, enjoys the premisses my buddies, and if you want somethnig hot and all...Harry Potter is going to do a presentation today here at my place."

"Presentation Hagrid? What kind?" asks Foxy

"It's a secret beauty lady...just wait and see."

Foxy them picks the glass with absinthe and gives a shot at it. Whoa, it's hard as rocky!!! The herbs Hegrid collected made a good mixture. And them, they start to talk:

"So" says Foxy "why you talk in this funny way Carl?"

"Me? Don't ya like ita?"

"No, it's not it" and Foxy choke a bit with her pepperoni "it's that...I don't understand you much..."

"No? So, why didn't you say that earlier? I can perfectly talk like you by the way"

Foxy get a bit confused:

"Uh? If you can, why do you talk like you have penis and chewed hamster balls in your mouth?"

Carl laughs and answers:

"HAHAHA!!!! It's that my homies actually press my butt off to talk like that. To them, if ya don't slang, ya don't is from da hood!"

Foxy laughs too and grabs Carl's hand while laughing. Snape looks unpleasured at it. How outrageous!!! He is a professor, but Foxy have to grab the criminal mind's hand there? His nerves are at a point of collapse. Luna perceives Snape's hate against Foxy and Carl's affection, and tries to appease Snalpe's guts feelings.

"So, professor" say Luna putting her delicate hand on Snapes left thigh "how's the weather?"

"The weather? How could I know, I'm not a meteorologist!!!" says Snape annoyed with Luna's hand on his body.

"Uhhhh, interesting....so....if you were a metereologist, would talk about weather with me?" says Luna with a increasingly epicurean and libidinous voice tone.

"What? Why you are so interested in weather all of a sudden?"

"Why you ask? I don't know...maybe the rain could befall onto different lands you know? When the Zulu king is conquering spring time filled lands, it's time the dark one seek out a vacant place to park his hard wood wand..." and Luna blinks her greenlish fruitful eyes to the pale skinned Slytherin fellow, trying to convey the matured message all over the covoluted airwaves of passion and lust filling the air. She then starts to lick her lips, twirling her tongue all over her lips, moisting it to show how waterly lady her body can become to the non patience covert man.

Snape apparently can't quite cope with such a evident display of perused affection. He only have eyes to Foxy, the magnificnet girls that took his life by a crash. Snape's mouth start to salivate with rage, seeing Foxy getting nearer and nearer Carl strong builty black body of forceful meat. He is almost jumping on Carl's neck to break it with all his man condor fury, but Luna, the wise girl she is, 'cause she learned it all with Foxy, goes to the attack:

"Snape!" says Luna to the dark robbed man "I think you should relax..." and them, from beneath the table, she moves her hand from Snapes thighs to his penis. Yes...that concorde shaped snake of his was all a girl would wnat from a man like Snape. After she touched it, an instant boner formed on the pants of Severus. He wasn't expecting for it!!!! But couldn't interrupt his organ sudden lift off, because Luna wasn't a girl one should throw away on the trash, no no mister, no...she is all he wants...but his conflicting brain is telling him somethnig different. Foxy...his brain wants Foxy, but his dick wants Luna. What to do?

Snape is getting more excitted as the time goes by, because Luna is rubbing and stroking his dick so gently he can'd refuse the monumental urges of his organic turbojet of manhoodly appliances of pleasure. No...so want he do?He gets up right away, because he feels like he is going to moan...and he can't do that in front of Foxy. That Would end it all. But he is smart, he goes up and says:

"Foxy...Carl...excuseme, Luna is menstruating and I must help her clean he bloody panties now!!" and Snape grabs Luna's arm and races fast to the bathroom. He closes the door and the two starts to make out inside there.

His excuse was very efective, 'cause Foxy and Carl didn't gaveit a lot of attention. They were gazing each other, feeling the internal struggle their lives passed onto them...feeling they were more alike than they would admit to oneself. Carl spoke so loe words to Foxy:

"Foxy my dear...you are the shinning moon over my Lake Titicaca. The flames that spill of your Montezuma's volcano's heart fries the rocks of preclusion inside my so un-adorned and forsaken chest of scared atrocities. There is more than a single pulsating star in the sky that testifies my uncharted and lustreless love for your bony and calcium figure of anguish, of desire, of lust and marrowed love. Please, accept me as your coronary leader, protecting the veins of your ticker with my own bosom of delinquent iniquity!!!" and Carl Johnson fall on his kness, begging for the love of that so lonely in the sky star princess mecha wolf.

Foxy feels her heart so anguished. Carl penetrated her impenetrable fortress of solitute, where only Draco, her true love, could bypass one day before this day.s But now, she is fainting, she is almost giving up...Carl is breaking the defences of the army Foxy perpetrated to protect her feelings from abduction above all lawful intents. She, with her brokened heart speak:

"Oh Carl...I cannot lend my blithsome body to your senses...it already belongs to another man, a man that if was not for his unshamed dedication to my fount, I would never be here with you in the first place afterall." and Foxy starts to cry and moans at so difficult choices she must made to not fall over sinful temptations the destiny striks her with so much villany. Carl Johnson hugs her, and understands:

"Foxy...do'nt be afraid...I know you love other...but I'll be forever awaiting for you...you will never lose my love...never..." and Carl cries too, sobbing and sweeping the tears with his hand.

It's almost two o clock in the morning, the moon is full high in the sky, and Hagrid takes the stage to annouce the biggest attraction of the dawn:

"Ladies and gentleman!!!! The moment you waited all the week!!! It's the first male strip tease in the history of Hogwarts...let me introduce you to our new and fondly stripper...Harry Potter!!!!!!"

**Seventh Chapter End**


	8. The Premonition

**The Author -** Hi peopel!! Another chapter, and I just want to say somethnig to some critics (from adultfanficton, on fanficti . net the people are really liking my work[but some people from adultfanfictoni too are sending me messsages that I really liked, thanks for you all too!!]). I don't know what are want from me. Every new chapter, I keep posting new stuff, developing the characters, revealling a bit more about the personalities and peculiarities of the characters. The mecha wolf blood is revealling itself more and more, but people say I don't write well. I thnik these critics aren't really reaching the upper level chapters, that's what I think. I don't want to fight, but the think is, you must read the good stuff before criticizing the entirety of the work. They read the first weak chapter and say it's all banned and all that. Sorry for the people who dont want get intervened inside these bullet flying ffights, but I must open my heart at how I'm feeling at all this (and I don't want to coble the review section with answers). No, I will not cease and desist, this is the project of my live, and I'm goint till the em. If you have suggestions on how to imprive the story, I'm very opened to advices (but please, read not only the first only, but the other ones too to really help me with this). So, have now a cool new brand chapter.

**Note 1 **- I only make a recomendation for this one. The action goes inside Hagrid's bar, and there's music for Hary's performance, sio, when I wrote this chapte, I was hearing My Boold Valentine (Loveless, the cool one!!) so, if you wanna hear it while reading, you can enter inside my head a little bit. And drink a fine whine (if you are over eighteen, if not, drink something purple...but not bleach). Enjoy!

**Note 2** – As I sayid in my profile, because of the college, I will only updating at weekends. This is valid for Wolf blood Lineage chapters and new stories apart from this one. My next one will be a musical one, a request someone made almost a month ago and I had no courage to do...but next week, it will be here on the sire.

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Eight – The Premonition**

Harry Potter was ready to go up and take the stage for himself. The chills in his spines were causticating the perceptions of his inner most soulful desires. The show must be perfect, and no less than his entire capacitances are going to be tested in front of the radiancing audience.

Harry goes up the small stairs, go thru the destiny curtains, and enter the capricornial stage. Lustful eyes are looking, thousands of hearts throbbing awaiting for that witcheryful boy, to unclothe his carbon fiolled skin of cantaloupe faith. Harry was immersed in a flamming ball of shameful promptositions. How can such an untrained blaster master of bitter agony like him can get free from the bounds of a cotton clad worshipper society of crunkcore followers? Indeed, he must fight the concorde, or else, Foxy's needed money will be foregoned, and she will never forgive his misconduicts towards the baby bommer flower of that precocious interstated loving girl.

So, Harry move to the center of the stage. The corned eyes are awaiting. Harry looks up, sees stroboschopic pinky lights washing his ready to dance corpse. To the right, a long and metallic rod, it's the pole dancing apparatus that will be put to use this tonight. Hagrid was very liking his new aquisition for the whorehouse. It's a very fine hand made phallic lust concerned structure that will guarantee much cash in his pockets. Yeh, the business is expanding, and he plans to build franchises all over the country side of England next week. But for now, he just wanna to see beuty pager Potter and his bodacious body of affection and fleshy tasty flavour. But Hagrid is not gay, not that there's anythnig wrong with that.

So, Harry Potter is almost ready. But he is worried. How can his frail unabused corpse can strip dance and pole swing at the same mournful time? The skills among his fingers are coconuts at best, and without mantra preparations, it'ns umpossible to cause a good imprisseion at the paying wizardry costumers.

Foxy, that was with with Carl Johnson, CJ, at a table, saw the mercyless blush of primal contortions of undecided liberating bones on Harry's pale crushed face of unrealized chilled expectations. So, she goes there at the stage front and calls Harry to offer comfort and peace:

"What ae you doing motherfucked?? !!?!? Goi there now and shake your humps or I'll drill your ass with my newly acquired rock grinding dick!!!!!"

Harry falls on the stage's groung,m appaled with the concils of that flowery girl. Yes, he must go, the fate of Hogwarts depends on his apologetic performance. So, Harryaproaches the pole metal. He rubs it, felling the pilgrim texture of that cilindrical phallus. Harry thinks to himself:

"OH, if I knew this sensation was so good, I would pole myself earlier in my life..."

Harry buttocks are contradicting in excitation and love with that titanic rod. He rubs it harder, and enlaces it with his right leg:

"Huuuu.....it's oddly coldy...it's freezing my skin...but...so.......................carterpillar...."

Harry's pubic hair are dancing like pink flamingoes copulating at the hooligan's booze party. Harry, while spinning around the unflaccid metal god, goes shirtless,and throw his shirt at the audience. Minerva McGonagall is the lucky catcher. She picks Harry's sweating upper clothe and sniffs and savour it's decalicious smell. She is so horny that immediately, goes all naked and start to stroke the moist shirt inside her dry and bleeding cesspool she calls vaginae.

The shirt's sweat impregnates inside Minerv's cunt, blending with her own smell and creates an outrageously putrid rotten platypus eggs smell, deteriorating her decaying sterilllle utterus and forming pustulating abscesses all over her crotch.

The obscenes abscesses are black and cancerous and immediatley start to spread all over McGonagalls scriotunic poultry body. Her boobs are quickly drying over them is self consuming itself. Black leeches are emerging from her tits and enters again in her body to jolt acidic liquids on her bones, dissolving then like smashed lemonades.

Every witch and wizard at the whorehouse is disgusted and shocked by that cosmic horror unfolding before their eyes. Harrry on the stage is so affected he vomits all over the carcinogenic body of Mcgonagall, worsening her heuristic state of dying puke.

Foxy cannot hide her horror seeing that scene and immediatley calls an ambulance with the cell phone Hagrid gave her. She can only wait and watch McGonagalls eye orbs dry at the skull, launching gobs of blood and pus as Minerva tries to maintain the eyes in a sanity reservoir. Her ears are melting, the mouth is exploding and the nose is dirty. She haven't cleaned it in weeks.

After some minuter os suffering and desintegration, an ambulance arrives and picks McGognalls to take to the hospital. Foxy, Hatty Potter and CJ go along to see what happens. Harry's girlfrined, Ginny Wealey goes along too.

So...at the ambulance, the paramedic goes to examine Minerva decomposing dying corpse. Harry asks what is it:

"So mister medic...what's up with the old chick?"

The paramedic anachrolizes Minerva scarred foreskin and gives a premilinary analyzys:

"Mister Potter, I think auntie Minerva has been infected by some alucinorgenic pathological subject...we must wait the doctor's opinion"

So the ambulance rushes thru the transit at the two o clock in the mourning and finally reaches the hospital. Fast and steadly, Minerva is conducted to the observation room, and Foxy, Harry and Ginny are accompanying the operation. While the surgeon does the surgery, Foxy asks the condition:

"So mister surgeon...she will live?"

"Foxy" answer the neighbourly doctor "I don't even know if Minerva is still alive...but" and the doctor continues the surgical procedences. Foxy sweats a bit, moisting the ground of the surgical room. So, while the doctor operates Minerva, Foxy asks questions to /Harry:

"Harry...I really liked what you did to me today there on the stage...you proved you wanted to go to the end of time to help me sense of self identity."

Hgarry gets very embarassed, but Ginny kneads his buttocks, so he gets a bit calm:

"Yeah...that was a clinker one...but Hagrid was cool with that. He said the bread would get in my pockets tomorrow."

"Bread? Like...money?"

"Jake...it's that I rediscovered Elvis recently."

"I didn't knew you liked Elvis..."

"Neither do I...but...somehow...when you changed appearance and your hormones boiled blast in the sky...I think I got affected...even Ginny is hearing Elvis with me."

Ginny slaps Harry on the face:

"Wha's that jitterbug chick?!?!?!" asks confused Harry.

"Never say again I listen to Elvis." answer a infatuated Ginny. Even the sunflower on her hair spits on Harry perception of her tastes.

"Stop right there you popsikle stick!!! Didn't you know you shitty hippy bands owns a fucking lot to the king?"

"Owns nothing!!!! Janis would have sing the same if ElvisPugsley would haven't existed...even better if you ask me!!!

"So you say little honey!! It seens all your greenery diet is sackbutting your pea shaped brain."

"What the...you must be blitzed Harry...let's boogie down this behaviour...here...have this one...it's from a golden harvest" and them Ginny gives a nice pot cigarrete that he promptly smokes a joint...to feel the swing and forget the clash of generations. The surgeon doctor smells the pot fumes and look at the corner of the room, were the boys are waiting:

"Hey you freaks...don't you know it's forbidden to smoke inside the hospital?"

Harry immediatly feels bad for his attitude. The doctor approaches Harry and pull off the cigarette from Harry's hand. The doctor them put it on his own lips and start to smoke the weed:

"Okay...now you stay quiet while I fix your bloated teacher here."

Foxy don't get intimidated by the porky doictor and continues to talk:

"Hey Harry...and what about our plans to kill Dumble...you know who...so....I asked CJ and some homies from his neighboorhood will help with the attack. But CJ said he must acknowledge Hogwarts first."

Harry is a bit sad with the lost weed...but he answers neverthless:

"I see...I think we need to put CJ inside Hogwarts...as a student."

"What? Isn't he a bit older to study witchery anymore?"

"Nahh...we fake his identity and bribe the sorting hat. This phase of the plan will be easy...the problem is how we will attack Dumble...yopu know who."

Foxy scratches her head for a while. Probably, the best way to blows up Dumbledore's ass is a full frontal attack, because Dumbledore will never expec someone attacking him in front of his eyes. As a smart and resouseful guy he is, he probably have all kinds of countermeasures against plans of attack. But one he don't have is against a no plan attack. If you attack him without a plan, he have no anti measure, because you have no plan to him conter attack you. And that's thesecret poker card Foxy is hiding inside her fast smart mecha wolf brain.

"We talk about that later Foxy..." says Ginny... "but say somethnig to me...what do you think about...open relashionships?"

"Hum?" Foxy gets conufsed "open relashionship? Like a wife letting the husband fuck a whore?"

"More or less like that. You see...I thinks you are very attractive...wouldn't you like to do a threesome with me and Harry tomorrow at Hagrid's place?"

Harrry gets so shocked he falls on the groundand his nose spills gallons of blood:

"WHAT!!!!! What are you thnking Ginny? You want to fornicate with my best friend, want me to participate and don't even ask me first?!!?! You are insane chick!!!!"

"What a square you are Harry" says Ginny "slow down your pompadour and let the groovy waves take you with the marshmellows..."

"No fucking way!!!! Do you think it's that easy?????? All the dynamics of our realashionship will change and probably our moral codes will get lax to accomodate new boogie woogies from your jinxed brains!!!"

Foxy don't quitte understand all that perpetration. Actually, she is a bit worried. What a strange proposal by Ginny, a homo erotic relashionship sharing a chosen one wizard on the bed of flowers. Yet, Foxy felt strangely aroused by the proposal...is it the penis she grew in the prison? But she felt attracted to Harry at the same time...what all this means? Foxy don't undestand all the changes her body have been going in these days...everythnig is going so fast see can't even thnik about it all with a mature head.

"Alright..." says Foxy.

"What?" asks Harry.

"Excellent." says Ginny.

"Harry gets angry:

"You can't be seious...what about our long term friensdship? It will be all over after all this!!"

"Harry..." says Foxy "this is somethnig...I don't know why...but inside my own blossomedic heart...I feel we need to do this...it's feeling almost as a premonition...like...this way we will get answers..."

Harry's dick is very hard thinking about how good it will be to fuck two girls at once...but his moral standarts corrupts his animal compasses. The clashing surfaces of his soul are battling agaist a power unconceivable to a chosen one wizard in his sixteen years. But the fate of the mecha wolf depends on him...the mysterys revolving around the wizard hatred against these old friends turned enemies shakes his mind. He must know the truth.

"Okay Foxy...tomorrow...we do a Menage-a-Trois...." and Harry sighs in disapointment.

All the three of them get quiet. They been talking for some while, and now...Foxy sees that the doctor surgery hasn't protested against their noise. So Foxy looks stright to see what happened. The doctor is lay with his upper body on Minerva's laying body...what the fuck? Foxy go towards this strange scene...and when she gets near, she sees...McGonagall is eating the doctor brains!!!!! Minerva Macgonagall turned into a Zombie!!!!!!!!

**Eighth Chapter End**


	9. Destiny is Rising, Fail is not Eternal

**The Author** - Hi people. I know, I know, I promissed a chpter every weekened, but, life gets in the way..so, don't despair, here it is. I'm trying to create a buffer to not let this delay happen. Don't be afraid, updates will be regular by my part...forever!!!! So, hope you enjoy!!!!

**The Wolf Blood Lineade**

**Chapter 09 - Destiny is Rising, Fail is not Eternal**

The Minerve MCGonagall is slowly rising from the surgery bed. She is still with a brain of the doctor inside her mouth, and chews it with great pleasures. The optic nerves of the medic are pulsating, and looking around looking for the new dead body of his. Minerva have no qualms and chew the optical nerves, killing forever the doctor from xistence.

It's a blood show. Guts and bones spread over the room ant our heroes are crackling their teeht with fear of being eaten alive. Foxu llooks around searching for a door, but none to be found. It's the fault of zomibe Minerva's witchcraft misandry. She cast illusions so no one into the room see the way out. But Foxy have idead:

"Draco, my dog, go around the room and find the exit with your powerful smell senses!!!!!!" and Drago goes. He fast goes,  
trying to find and help with escapatory, but Minervaz omibe starts to move to the ouyr heroes direction. Harry Potter and Ginerva Weley grabs Foxy seeking confortation and help:

"Foxy!" utter the duo "save us with your mecha wolf powers!!!"

"But...but..I'm no profilecient yet!!!! I have not full adornation off my powers!!!!"

"Oh NO!!! AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screams all of them, and zombie MxGonall gets near, spit globets of chancres and venereal diseases.

She them looks directly inside Foxy's globular eye orbs, and with her decayed putrid infectious mouth, McGonagall utyters:

"Foxy, I knmow you are mecha Wolf!! and want to kill the Dembledore!!!!"

Foxuy is shocked!!! Hiow Minerva knows?? and she ask:

"But how do you know you have this information?"

"HA AH AHA HAH!!!" lauhgs maniacally Minerzombie "when I died over the surgery table, I went to to hell. There, I found the nazi rapist of Luna you killled at the prison. He told me everything!!!!!"

"No!!! " cried Foxy "but why come back to live?"

"HE HE, I made a blood pact with the the devil himself, so he gave me back my life as a undead. This way, I can protect my own true love, Dumbedore,, from you. This way, when I go back to hell, I take him with with me, so we live toghter for erternety!!! HAS AHAAHASAHAA!!!!!"

Forxy is cajoled...she can't undestand what happens here!!! So she asks:

"But, you said you made a pact with devil, what you promissed to Him???!!"

Minevra looked deeply in the gaze of Foxy butteyes and uttermed:

"MUAHAHAH!!! I promissed your ass!!!!!!!" and Foxy's falls violently on the ground suffering third degree seizures. She shakes and rotates like a mad spinning loli masturbator and pukes wolf furry all over the room from her mordalicious mouth.

"What's the helll is happing???" asks Harry Poptterr!

"Oh Harry" said Ginerva ", I think Foxylane is inkoking the mecha wolf blood lineage mecha powers!!!!"

"Oh...is it that possible?"

"I guesss sos Herry, she now discovers the true abouther own destinys!!!"

And Mineerfa zomibie gets preposterous and utterrly shockingly with fear. Her witch devcil power are not match to Foxy super mecha life. Foxy is not rotating on the room, and them...the room ceilling explodes!!! sending debris all over the town of Hogwarts. She flies in the sky, suffering her powers to see how they work. Minerfa only looks wonderfucked, and imeediatley goes towards Foxy directiong to battle her in a matter of life and dead.

Foxy sees her undead teaxer approaching and thows a fur flame ball to Mienrva direction. minerva is seeing the flame coming and invokates a protcetion barrier:

"MBarrier, now!!!!!" and a ball of lighting covers Minerva body. And now, Foxy's flame the flame hits her, spreading flaming electric jolts over the Hogwarts. The students down there see all the action a nd try to help Foxy, because she is beautiful and friend of everybody. So, the students starts to throw ball of lighting and flames to hit Minerva zombie:

"These damn kids, meddling were they have no business!!" and Minerva goes up up in the sky, and summon a giant comet, the Halley's Comet!!!! Oh no!! If it hits the Earth, Hogwarts will be destroied!

"HAHHAHAH!!!" laughs Minerva, "Foxy, you have no chance, now, I called the Haley Comet to Earth. You and everybody will be dead in one week when it arrives. HAHHAHH, you have no chance!!!! HAHAHHAAH!!!!" and then, Minerva flies up in the heavens and goes away, escaping her ultimate fate at Foxy's lady hands.

Foxy gets week ecause of her new discovery powers, and starts to fall on the ground. Oh no!!! If she hits the ground floor,  
die will be she!! But someone, down in the court of Hogwarts see Foxy falling, so he immedialtly grabs his broomstick and flies to heavens to save Foxy. He goes faster that a bullet, and, Foxy, as she falls, he grabs HEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!

Foxy is SAVED!!! She slowly opens her eyes, and a figure is looking to her, the man who is holding her to not fall and deeply is in love with the grils mech wolf. Shecannot see very good him, because the vision is blurred. He goes gently to the ground, at the forbidden forest, and lays her on the fluffly green glass that covers the beautiful jungle. The flower bed she lays now is soft and warm, as he took care for her to not catch a cold.

The man turn away, because he don't want her to see it was him who saved her. Yes...go red hauired boy...go, your secret is with me.

Foxy is dreaming. She sees wolfs in coats of blood. And a white haired man, with a notebook, but, people...die...and his hair is not white, but she can't see the hair. And then, thereis a ... what is that? Foxy is walking over a building, a terrace.  
The street is down there, and she sees it. No cars, no people, only a river of calcium. What this means?

Foxy looks more, and walks down some side building steel stairs, going down to the street level. It fastly changes, and...my God!!! The street is turning into iron rusty metal grates. Undewad zombied people walks around now, and it's pitch black. Foxy starts to run from the danger, but everywhere she goes, DANGER!!! What now? She will die!!! In a dream!!! No, she must escape, she must...but...now...she can see, there in the horizon...a golden armor shinning...and a voice:

"Foxylea Siousixe Ceux Angels Du Dehors... your are the choosen one...you must find the golden saint armor to fight agaist a an unnominable evil that aproaches the earht from the upper parts of the down grounds of calcium...you must...you...must.;.." and the voice fads...

"Wait!!! I must know more!! What evil? Dubdldore? Volxertmot? Minerva?"

"No...you must...wake up Foxy...wake UP!!!!" and Foxy immediatle wake ups. She is on a bed inside Hagrid's whorehouse. It smells porky's sex with oranges...and her head is aching. Hagrid is looking to her with a cup of tea, and offers to her:

"Yo Yo, woke up already? You did a big show yesterday. Everyone is chatting about it. Want to work to me?"

"Oh" moans Foxy "Hagrid, what happened...why I'm here?'

"I found you at forest."

"Oh...my head hurts much!!"

"It's the teabagging I did to your mouth while you sleept...nice suck dear!"

"What the--"

"Heheh, just joking!" and Hagrid punches Foxy on the chest gently.

"Ouch!!! You bastard!!!" and Foxy spits on Hagrid's face. He contracts the face, look to her, do a smille, and licks the gob of rheum at his cheek:

"Yo girl, one day I catch ya!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" and he goes away.

Foxy was very pregnant with preoccupation. The Valley Comet is nearing Earth, and we are all doomed if it hits. Foxy just can't stay quiet in a corner seeing her beautiful land of honey and clover Hogwarts is to her own very innermost sacrificial lambs. But how can a small weak and nice faced girl like her can deferiorate a giant Comet like him?

"I need to seek help from specialists."

So Foxy woke from the bed and went to search Haryy Potter. Where could be he? Foxy was dizzy because of the hits she got in the head from McGonall's firrebursts. Damn, that old zombie fart is at will, planning her own devices against Foxy.  
Now she have three problems, Dumbledore, Minerva, Voldemort and the Halley Comet. The disaster is getting used inside Foxy's little throbbling heart. It's all too much abomination for her to handle with her own shoulders. She needs a powerful man,  
one that can confort her, one that ca...please...love her own self bones. But who? Everyone sees to hate her...no man spends more than a minute by her side and after some horrible course of events, terrible utterances happen upon all people.

"I think...I'm cursed...this cannot be real...my God...why I'm so nice and beautiful? Everything I do gets out of control.  
I wanted to be ugly and snort all over the face. That way, at least..." and Foxy started to cry at the girls bathroom inside Hogwarts halls. The flowing river of pain and blankets of disgust covers her coconut buttered nose...her eyes of olive stew,  
the most depressingly empty noises of margarine fills the marrow of her poopy lettucerous heart. Oh, poor girl, cursed with the most bodacious curses in the whole uninverse, and it must be her to save exihistence in the all upper world. It's not fair:

"AHHHH! I just wanted to be normal!!!!!!!" and Foxy screams with the lungs to the infinity, spewing all the black feelings she contraceted all inside her, but that was too much of it. She got exhausted, and like a piece of falling breeze, she feel over the bathroom floor, like a passing out fallen fairy from Brother Grimm pilgrimances.

Aftera day or two, Foxy woke up, on a bed. It's the ghost from the bathroom girl bed!!! Myrtle, holy my God!!! Foxy eyelashes opened and she saw the ghost phantom:

"!!!!" cried in disaster Foxy, feeling treatened by such a ghostphiccal appearance.

"Be calm..." said the Myrtle. "I saved you, here, no one can hurt you anymore..."

Foxy looked around and saw she was at the second flloor girls bathroom, the one where the Basilisk used to sleep. Foxy saw the place was very strange, she never saw it before, so, because of that, it was very strange. Pipes was leaking water,  
water was on the ground, the tiles were with water over then, and water was very the only thing you could see there, apart from tile, the floor, the ceilling, the bathrooms and a giant jacuzzi made of iron, brass and cuirass. The steam from the heated water covereted the room with humidity, and the smell was very goodd. Pussy smell...hummm...why?

"Hey...Myrtle...why there is a sauna here inside the bathroom?"

"Oh...it's for relaxitation...do you want to join me?"

"Hummmm....." and Foxy got veery suspicious of the ghost girl. She don't remember having a sauna inside this place...if it had, the Basilisk would have drink all the water from it. But, it's very nice the smell, and Foxy is a bit lusted because of all the daisys and rose flowers spread all over the room.

"Okay...there is no problem in that, I guess."

So, Foxy started to unclothe herself, first taking off herleather jacket, them, the leather pants, then, the leather boots,  
then, the leather stocking, then, the leather panties...ahhhhh, the leather panties. They had a very rough and treacherous consistency. But the friciton with her pussy was dampening her inside the uterus, reaching the stairs of the belly, tickling the desire to help, to embrace the non-partisan barbecue.

Myrtle couldn't help but feel a shockingly swerve upon her intestines. Foxy's nice and softful body shake the heart of the girl ghost that, so much time from now in the past didn't touched a warm and supper lustful body. She wants it, she needs, it's her last wish before heturning to a live of solitute and self defenseless pustulation. The ghost asks Foxy:

"Foxy...would you...want to...make sex with me?"

Foxy opens her eyes like a corn eater cow and gets shocked...what to do?

**Ninth Chapter End**


	10. Kill The King

**The author -** Hi people!!! I hope you didn't got upset because I delayied a bit to deliver this one. It's because...well...it's very hard to write a two thousand words chapter. Because of that, I reduce much the size of this one, and this way, I can provide you with more quality ridden and faster updates chapters. Reducing the size of the chapter, I can tie better the plot and condence it to it's essentials. The results...better story!!!! It was so obvious but I diodn't saw tihs. I must thank all my reviewrs for the tips (but not the rude ones, you rude!!!). I think that's what you wanted to tell me all the time. So, no more words here, ENJOY!!!!

**Author Note 2:** Suprises are arriving at my deviantart account. Search it on the google, or go to my profile to see the asdrres.  
I hope you like, because I'm planning to turn this story into a multi media experiece!!! So, to give you mouth watering, this weekend, 03/27/2010, I'll be posting a character design of the characters from my story. Everyone will be there, Hary Poter,  
Foxy, Draco (awwww), more Foxy, Hegrid, Minerva, Luna, and a lot more. Be prepared!!!!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

**Chapter Ten: Kill the King**

Foxy was walking inside the Hogwarts hall along Myrtle, who was disguise with some clothes. Yes, she was clothnig herself with baggy green trousers, with some jayz incriptioned name in it (she likes jay z). The shit was a seventies retro shirt of vintage, very beautiful. It is green with blue makings in it. The shoes are shoes of the fashion, allstar, and she uses a cap, to no one discover who she is...mainly Harry Potter, he would got mad!!! It's because there was a ufinished relashionship between her Myrtle and Harry. He got so enamored with her when they first meet at the secret chamber book that, she couldn't take eyes of her. And she too, but was too much shy to unfurl her passion of lust to the witcherous boy. It's a shame, 'causde Harry Doesn't really like Ginerva. She stinkys!!!

Foxy is walking along disguised Myyrtle in the halls, and they talk while going to Dumbledore's cabinet to talk important matters (ashe want to discover secret weak entrance points of disaster, to flank Dumbsdore when they attack):

"Mytler, tell me, what feels your precious emerald heart for the little courage boy is Harry 'the saviour' Botter?" asks Foxy.

Myrela gets stoned!!!! Fony asksed the only thing ashe doesn't talk in front of stranger windows eyes. A weep of inane fatigue flowes thru the corner of her buttock cheeks:

"Oh Foxy!!!!" moans Murtle, hugging immediatley Foxy chest with pain "I don't know waht to do?!?! My love POter is with another woman, and I here, wasting my life in a carcass of nulity, waiting for hiim to come over a white horse of Zorro!!!!"

"Oh, don't cry Miurtle...don't" says Foxy, hugging her back to relieve the ghost pain. Foxy is a fragile girl, but neverthless,  
she knows a lot about life and death in the stone cold crazy hallowed walls of Hogwarts. Foxy looks deepley inthe back of eye iris of Myrlte and utters some sapiency words:

"Myrtler, get hold your yourself girl!!!" and Foxy slaps Myrtles face with a thousand pounds blow. Mytle flies all over the hogwarts and falls on the forbidden forst, but she is agohst, so she herturns to Foxy's side:

"Myrutle, if you want Harry, you must figt for him, it's not just mussacre yourself with gelatinous well oiled gear heeds!!!"

"What?"

"yes, it's it!!! Go for it, show yourself more to his side, give him flowers, candies, a kiss in the cheek...you must participate in all of his life, go where he goes, eat what he eats and never, ever go away from him. Show to the boy that you are a prepared to stay by his side to all the eternety if it's be possible!!!!"

Myrtle suddenly fills her heart with golden sacrileges. Yes, she is changing, acquiring morosity, getting more pulsated, more alophatic. Myrtle fills her chest with air and screams:

"YES, I WILL MOWN MY LEAR HARRY POPTER!!!!!"

And Foxy aplauses with much joy and chastity!!! The two girls embrace oneself and laughs joyfull climatic diablerie.

So, the two girls reach the Dubledore's cabinet, finallly!!! It's the firslt time Foxy will be face to face with the white wizard. She only saw these kinds at movies, like Lords of the Reign. What a fear!!!! The man she must kill, but she must protect too!!! Becasue, it she kills him, the world will end. If not, Voldemort will kill her mecha wolf lineage from the face of the muggle world and witch!!! "I don't whant blood in my hands, I don't!!!" think highness Foxy, very consterned to give a talk to Drubledo.

So, Foxy appraches the Dumbledoor and knocks it. "Knoxk, Knosk, Knoxd!!!", three knockings, and she waitis. Foxy foreheart is sweatting with tumor. What if he opens the door and see thru her witch facade? If he discoveres mecha wolf in her? "I needed to train more how to cover myself more...sigh..." sighs Foxy. Myrtle huggs Foxy and cries with her, just waiting for the worst.

But, Dunlbedor don't come. Foxy gets a relieved bit, but still, knocks again ttoo, "Knocks, kniosw, knoswe!!!" and she waitis.  
But nothing. Where's is Dumlbeor?

"Myirtle, I don't know wjhat to do more...we need a approval from Dumbledore's sinature to travel to NASA."

"To NASA? For what?"

"We need to destroy the Halley Comet before it rearches the earth, in the saturday, and today is tuesrday..."

"Oh no!!!! Why Minerva got to be so cruel?"

"Yeah...I wanted to know..."

And Foxy and Myrtle went away. There's nothing more to do here. How can they got a signature? They need specialized help. From someone that have the streetwises, but first...talk to Harry Potter, to know the streetwiser.

Foxy and Mytler are walking down the staris of the hall (it's those stairs where people walk upside drown, but they have paintings that scream). They are upsidedown, and Myrtle looks upo the ground to see the movements of sturendents:

"Whoa Foxy!! In my time, there was no upsides dopwn stairs!!! I love it!!!"

Foxty nods with joy and passino. As they walk up to reach the down, A painting of the fat scream woman talks to them:

"Foxy!!!! MY dear!!!! Whant to hear???? I will sing for ye!!!!" and the fat bearded woman starts to sings praises for the Lord. A shaking tremble curses along the walls because of the thunderous screams of voise the singing woman mutter to the hells.

"AHHHH!!" cries in pain and sorrow Foxy and Mtiwerla, falling on the ground, actually, falling from the stair to the ground, so, now, they fall on the ground and get upside up, the right way, the place qwhere they wanted to be. Foxy gets shaky and thanks the fat woman:

"Thanks woamn singer, we arrived at our destiny!!!" and the fart woman tanks too.

Foxy them reaches Hatry Porte room. The wizard is cleaning his wooden wand with well whale wool. Myrtle gets much nervosity,  
and don't want to enter the bedroom of Harry:

"Foxy, I stay here...if he sees me..."

"No Myrytale, you have disguise, you shall be well." and Foxy and Mtyrle enter the Harry poe bedroom.

"Ah!! My dear fello girls, come in and enjoy the company of me, myself, with the utmost wand of Gilgamesh!!!"

"Wand of Gilgames?"

"Yes!!! I acquired it when I entered the sacred lion dragon catacombs yesterday. Hagrid asked me to free his half giant brother frok the claws of Lion-Drogan, the ruler of the catacomp underworld. Them, I killed him and stole this magic wand.  
It's was from the Gilgamesh, the Sumerian King of antuquiity."

"GreaT!!!! What it do?"

"Uhhhh...don't know it..."

"It might be useful says Foxy..." and she punches Myrtle near her, and presents her to Potter:

"Harry" says Foxu "this is my cousin...ehhhh..."

"Myrta!" utter Myrtle

"Yes, Myrrta, and she is doing exchange course here in Hogwarts...she will stay for...many times long..."

"Nicet to meets your Myrta!!" and Harry gives his Hand for her to shake. Myrtle, whom shall be called Myrta from now on, gives her shaking and tremblebusted oiled hand to Harry, and he Shakes:

"He he, good!" says Hary "your hand...it's sweats a lot isn't it?"

"Ah...hehe..." and Myrta swallows a gob of spit, and she tries to arrange her tie, very nervous. "It's that I...I...I have lupus!!!"

"Lupus?!?!" cries in pain Foxy and Harry.

"Ah...yeah...but it is getting cured. My father is dietician, he knows the carrots ways, you know...dude..." and Myrtle do a yo brotha movement with her hand to break the ice. Harry likes:

"Yo momma!! So you is from da hood, ain't you?"

Oh...sure...sure...all my brother are fro the Bronxs, they like loots of stuff.....ehhh...ehhh....like...."

"Like Disco Music!!!!" cries loud Foxy, to save Myrta aSS.

"dISCO? oH MY GOOD!!! aND YOU LIKE TOO?"

mYRTLE nods with much caution. Harry goes and hugs a lot Myrtle, shockingher:

"Myrtla!!" utter Potter ,"finally, a person that like the same as me!!! Someone to discuss the power of Soul!!!!! I love you!!!"

And Harry huggs her more stronger. Myrtla is almost puking with joy and satisfaction!!!! So near the love of her life!!! But much work it to be worked yet.

"Come on girls!! lets go to class, we shall not be late!!!" and they trio gord to the class.

There, Harry talks a lot with Myrtla about disco dance moves, Bee Gess and the night Divas of MotorTown Disc Company. But, what a shame for Myrlra, she knows nothing of diso music. Foxy needs to help her.

After some while talking, Finally, the teacher comes to the class. She enters fast and steadly, with a hood over her head. She Seats on the teacher chair, looks around, and uncloak her face...she is...Minerva!!!!! Oh No!!!!

Foxy gets appaled!!!! But, but!!! How!!!! she asks. Mionerva MacGonarlagal immediatley responds the question Foxy not asked:

"Dear students, you may rember I got out of the school. But I returned now, and...as the own Dumlbedore put it...I'm your new HEADMASTER!!!!!!!!!"

AHHHHHH!!!! Foxy falls on the ground with so much despair and horribleness!!! Damn!!! Now everythnig went sour!!!!

**Tenth Chapter End**


	11. Discovering the Inner Self

**The Author –** Hi people!!!! How a long time ain't it? Yes, the college is flesh melting this semester, but, everything is going alright until now. Sorry about the incosistency of the updates, I promisse to be more sharp on the updates from now on.

Do you waanna know somethnig? I'm changing couses!!! Yes, I'm not going to study Atmospheric Sciences anymore. I'm going to be an Computer Sciences undergraduate!!!! Cool ain't it? Yeah, don't undestantd this as a rant against Meteorology and all that stuff, it's just that...I want to make games!!!! Yep, I'm alreaaady studying some c and flash action script programming languages and maybe in some months, you will see my first game!!!! I hope the people in the college likes this too, 'cause I'm having a lot of ideas.

Well, this is it...I hope you keep reading and, just as an extra, I wrote this chapter hearing Mr. Big. Green Tinent Sixted Minds is very awesome isn't it? I'm trying to play it on the guitar, but there are some strage chords. Mayber I'll put it on youtube, who knows? Okay, enught diatribances, Enjoy!!!

**Author note 2 –** This chapter is a bit different from the others in terms of writting 'cause I wanted to somethnig more...you know...poetic!!! Just testing my wrtting, doing ome experimenal stuf. If you liked, tell me, mybe I writte the others like this too!!!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Eleven: Discovering the Inner Self**

"It's a horrible assassination of plans!!!" think Fioxy, utter disdained about the sudden revelation of her newly acquired antagonist. "Damn!! Damn!!!! Damn!!!! Damn!!!!" and Foxy punches the table with so much strong that it breaks in seven brown pieces of dust. Everyonr in the class screams:

"AAAHHHHH!!!! Foxy went mad!!!!!" and despair take cover inside the studnets body heart. That's what Minerva was expecting. The dacayied witch now turned zombie races towards Foxy in the middle of the running confused stuendts and fastly like a speed of sound, grabs her wolfless neck:

"Yar!!!! Now you will be dead in me hands mister Foxy!!!"

"No!!!" cries with wolfness groan Foxy. She canvass herself tryiong to get free from Minoerva's brag hands, but it's uselessness.

"Yo ho Foxy, you can't excapes now!!! Now, tell me...what's the secret of the WOLF BLOOD!!!!!" and ther painful scream of agony from minervaq's crotch echoes thru out the classroom, causing students eardrums to explode in a mass of polycephalic canicerous vomit. The jolts of sacharinic blood fly over the room, washing everyone with bloated intestines. Its was with much lucky that Haryy Potter, Drago, Rony, Lunqa, Nerville, Hagrid and Ginny was not in the class at the moment. Everyone afected by the massive collateral shockwaves is turning inoit a zombiue!!!

"No!!!" cries Foxy "everyone is turning zombie!!!!"

"Yar!!!! And you will turn too!! You shall serve me inside the sunken Oaskland State Reservoir, my battleship!!!!"

What?? A bettelship?! This was unxepected, what Minervz is planning?!

"Mneva!! Plesase, spare us!!! The stunedents don't deserve such a terrible fate under these ale storm covered canvases of passion!!!"

"Silence you ale spitter!!! The time you came with your tainnted blood inside these walls, you comndemend all the witches and wizards of the wizard worlf. I'm just assurring that, after the preposterous battle that will ensue due to your intrusion, I'm goind to lead the way into a world of majestic new world order, where witchnes and wizard will live happy and peace itself out from your wolg blood lineage!!!" and Minerva throwa Fioxy on the celling, vaging her there with a spider web.

"No Monieva!!! You still have salvation!!! I can take you to the back light!!!!"

"No Foxy...you now that I have no more remdepton. After the carcass inducing poison that Voldermot introcucede inside my own veins and flesh, thae carnal spawning that afflicted my focal power point put a misery inside my heart..." and a peace of sloobering rotten piece of meat falls from Minerva's eye, corroding the ground and evaporating like the bludgeoned sad pidgeons of a cardinal cicerone. She them goes away, taking the student zombies.

"Godman!!!! I'm an useless...this wolf blood sanguineous anamorphic ataraxy is a curse that I fell no man or woman shall take over it's shoulders...sigh...I wish dead I was at the moment the horse faced woman my mother she calls herself appeared and discussed the in betweens of my inner matrix motions." and tears emerges from the very amateurish eye ovoids pulsating lachrymal moaning salty water sadness.

As Foxylane cries, exhaling the non joy of her wolf curse, Myrtle, the moaning ghost, was fallen on the ground. Her ears where bleedding, and cotton leeches tried to consume her methaphysical flesh. She was all the time in the room, and the painful cursed Minerva's screams affected her immensaly. The zombiefication is taking care of her body, and pulsations maggots already are ready to the ghost meat feeast before their sensory eyes.

Foxy, weeping in the ceiling, looks down, seeing htat horrible thnig happening on the ground. No...if Myrtlew turns zombie...all is over!!! She cannot permit. But...she is so sadd, and weak. She can't do it, she can't. Her wolf vlood is not strong to fight enough the battles in the ordinary worlds.

"No Myrla...don't...dies!!!!!" cries Foixy. "No...I ust free me from theses webs...I mus..." and she tries and goes. But useless too.

However, from a bang in the buck, Drago Malfoy jumps inside the room barking and jarring. He looks to Foxy utterly destroyied in the ceilling and barks some love dog shouts:

"ARFF!!!! ARFF!!!!"

Foxy looks that, "Its Draco, my love!!! He want's me to save her...but...Dravo...I can't!!!"

But Daco is not satisfied...he barks more love, and with immenseful passion, it hits Foxys cheeks and mouthful lips of brackish mon amour. "Draco, I...love much...I fell your love!!! The love beteween us is perpeteual!!! I...shall...save...us...ALLLLLL!!!!" and Foxy 's body starts to emanate jolts of lantany lights of MECHA WOLD!!!!! Yes, the power that was sealed 'till this moments now arises!!! Foxy destroys thechains from her webs, obltiterating it all!!! She jumps on the ground with fire emerging from her lips and pulsating blue weasels circulating the now pinky hair she newly acqueired in her new transformation!! Yes, the first phase in the complete wolf blood transformation is complete, the first circle gate is rbroken, and she is powered much more to fight against strionger enermy!!!!

"ARF!!!" barks with many happyness Draco, but still advising her to save Mytle.

"Myretle!!!" utters foxy, "Don't zombie yourself!!!!" and from her completely softful and moenig glory inducing palms of pleasure, Foxy lauchs a greenish blast of polyurethanic acid, dissolving the comsuming zombiefication process, washing Myrtle soul and freeing her from slave labor under global fast food chains.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" screams Myrtle, as she is now lovefied by the wolf blood powers.

Foxy lauches her majestic powerful feminine body over Myhrtle and hugs her musch. Draco cries, knowing his good deeds will pay in the future, because love is his only goal from now on in the life of discrepancies and sardonic anthropodermic droogish fighting tendencies he now is partisan of.

"Oh...!" moans Myrtle "Foxyu...you saved me...you...love...me?"

Foxy looks deeps in the eys of the ghost and says:

"Yes Myrtle...and frm now on, I nver will let you out of love!!!" and Foxy aproaches her lips to her lips. And then...the two girls kisses an absolutely complacentic marvellous emporium of cherry flavored fluid exchanging soda sex.

After some moments, Harry Poert, Giny Weçey, Rony Welsde, Rubeus Hager, Meveile Longbottem, Lnua Lovebod and Carl Jonhsn enter them trashed classroom. Harry goes and say to Foxy:

"Foxy, we must go now...Minerva plans an attack to the PENTAGON!!!!!!"

**Eleventh Chapyter End**


	12. A Beloved On Will be the Nest of Bear

**The Author –** Hi people!!!! I know this chapter gotta out very fastly, almost I think the same day as the other, but...I really wanted to write it. It have a different structiure of the others. I hope it don't fell to slowed down, it's an important momnet in the life of the characters. Okay, the thing is, this one is a bit of and interlude. You will see why. In some of the next chapters, the Foxy supporting cast will be better showed, because I wanto to show some cool stuff. A good test I hope will be. And to the ones that say I don't proffe rad the chapters, this one is almost brand new as perect. Its not all golden, but I think you will like a lot the grammar correctnesses.

**The Wold Blood Lineage**

** Chapter Tewfth: A Beloved On Will be the Nest of Bear**

After hearing the bad news about Minerva, the difficult decision beheads itself over Foxy's large blossomed shoulders: What destiny should they go now? After all, There is a Halley Comet headinf to the planet, Minerva wants to kill the Pentagon and Voldemort is on the verge of invading Hogwarts. Those might thoughts are getting inside the perverted guts of our sad wolf nun, Foxy.

"Harry," says Foxy "I guess we must divide the team, or else, none of the cachinnatory problems will let us skin out of confusion."

Harry gets totally tortured by thorned tomes of thespian teleplasmatic temples. How can Foxy delegate sucha weightful responsibility upon then? Harru punches his chest and mutter strong chested words:

"Nope Foxy!!! You must go with us, or else, Doom will cover us all in roses of shame!!!"

Foxy macilentive skin of mecha wolf gets shivered. "Are you conducting a massive riot against my will mister Popter??!!?!"

"Wha--" and Harry falls on the ground with pudding horror. No...no...Fioxy...it's just...we're not up to your highness in terms of power and attitute towards mysteries of this brave new world!!!"

Foxy is getting harder and angry because of this defusation of her plans. Some fur started to grow inside her ears!!!!

"AHHHHH!!!" scream Luna Lovegiid "Foxy is wolfing!!!!"

"What?" and Foxy looks her pale mecha flavoured skin of raspberry. Fur is growing everywhere!!! And her anger is worser!!! She clenches both hands and feet, trying to contain the immensitive power and rage wanting to erupt from her very anals of glory.

"Foxy!!!" screams Harry "you rage of Mecha Wolf is dominating your soul, don't let this curse abduct your whipped screamed soft soul of mermalade!!!"

But Harry worlds are useless. The transformations inside Foxy coloidallic are irreparable. After opening the first gate to reach the mecha wolf power, Foxy let go out a flow of grudge andrancor of generations, and hate that her own father introduced inside her own very wombs of child. SHe jut can't keep fighting forever tihs malleficent feeling the others from her kin introduced inside her bad mooned life. To her, only one option rest over the table:

"Harry...please...find a cure to me... and Foxy falls on the ground, pale and stoned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screams the barfled Draco, as tears of lottery toad spreads inside that room of cocoa disaster.

Everyone looks amazed and purely shocked. Even Ron, the mad Wesley, and first lover antagonist of her, cries and wishes it not be true. Dracvo goes immediatly to her fallen body, to hug her imenseful furred bossom, to try to recover her charming and saponaceous curvy titties of wolf queen.

But...Draco fells the unresponsible:

"No...this cannot be...NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Foxy's heartbeat stopped, like a falling bruised blubbering manatee. No drum is heard. Nothing. Her skin is freezing, like a beaten down-hearted mad pole hoping jive turkey. The supper is over. Foxy...is dead.

Luna falls over the blood soaped ground, crying the tears for that girl that showed her new will to live thru tribulations. Ron clenches a chalks between his legs, to protest against the very laws of lawful nature. Neveille throws hands to the air, clamouring mercy from the heasvens. Ginny sings chants to applacate the raging thundering spirits of wolf blood lineage. Carl Johnson lowers his head and pray for the soul to be delivered at the upper dimensons. Hagrid smokes a pipe.

"NO!!!!!!!!" cries out louder Harru Poter. Everyone looks startled to the little witch face.

"Foxy didn't dead!!!! She lives yet!!!!!"

Luna aproaches Harry and put hand on his chest.

"Harry...it's uziless...she corpsed out."

"No!!!!!" and Harry punches Luna's jaw, throwing her over the room. "Fioxy is alive...she said to me before she died!!!!!"

Everyone in the classroom couldn't believe what he talks. How can that be possible?

"Harry...accept the deep truths os the life. Foxy...is in his peaceful alcove now."

"No!!!!" and Harry punches his own face, falling on the ground. Ginny goes there and helps him to stand up, but he punches her forehead, breaking some muscles.

"Foxy is alive still! Didn't you all see what she talk to me before passwing over? She says to us find a cure to her!!!!" cries with contorted pissed muscles the barely charmed Harry Potter.

Ron comes near Harry and shoots:

"But Harry...what if she said that because she wanted a phoenicx potion?"

"No, she didn't...she knew something about her wolf powers...that they will get uncontrobable!! So she cast an hibernate magic, so she won't harm all of us selves!!!!"

Ron thinks some bits of thounghts, and after he thinks a lots, he answers the fundamental question:

"So, what we do now?"

"Ron...everyoine" says Potter with Monte Cristo voice tone "we must find a cure to Foxy."

"But how Harry?" asks Nervile.

"We need an detective."

* * *

Harry Potter, Luna Kovegood and Carl Johnson are embarking inside a portentous flying Boing Airplane. They are taking Foxy with then inside an casket, because she is dead, but only appers, thinks Potter, but guards would never know she i not dead, but they need to take her, or else, the detective would never know her, 'cause clues and evidences are better studied with the evidence at hand.

"Oky Ginny, you are the Party Leader." says Potter almost entering the plane "You go with Ron Welsley, Levile and Luna to the Nasa."

"But...but...Harry...I'm so ashamed of fear!!! What if they dont lend us an Space Shuffle?"

"They must Ginny, or how could we destroy the Galley Conmet?"

"...yeah. But wahat if they want to destroy it themselves?"

"They must not know Ginny!!! Or else they will discover that the magical world of witches and magics will exist inside their own world!!!"

Ginny is very aparted with much responsible. Can she be held in utter awuful misson of coldly borders? She don't know, but everyone has it's times in the life.

"Harry, I know I cannot!!!!"

Harry picks Ginny's shoulder with pansyfied fury and screams to her face to hear:

"You're the dog now man!!!! Go and knick their mollarses!!!!!" and Harry knicks her butt so she go away and don't fuck up his own very plans.

Harry then enter the plane, seats besides Lun na and Carl, and the plane took off to...AMERICA!!!!!!

**Twelfh Chapter End**


	13. The Dark Past Comes Back

**The Author – **Hi people! I must say I'm really sorry that this one got so delayied. The semester is reaching it's end and the college is ripping off my neck's flesh! As a consolation, I wrot a really long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, bcause it's a new phase in the series. You will note that there are now three groups of people we must follow, so I decided to try a different kind of writting, more descriiptive and less symbolic. This way, I hope, the pace will move smoothly and very fast, without symbolism bloated shit. I guess I'm doing this is because the last chapter was very demanding and a bit slow. I don't like too heavy stuff, you know! Not that there will not be hard things from now on...no...it's not it. It's that the writting will be easier to follow...and for me to write! : D

I hope you don't mind Im turning this story into a sort of experimental novel. I think it's a good way to change the formula (I hate the same stuff happening every week, like some formula ladden series) and present something very cool every new cxhapter. But don't be afriad, only the style is changing, not the plot (I have everything here in my head! Don't worry, everything is perfectly tied!). So, Enjoy!

** Chapter 13 – The Dark Past Comes Back**

"What is it?" asks herself Foxy. "A dream...the place where no one should be?"

She looks around and sees clouds and corneous stuff growing from the jealous jelly ground. Powerful birds arrive at her shoulder and almost hew down her wolf ears of mecha blood.

"No birds! I command ye to return to your place of dwelling!" and birds go back to hell.

"Why my own dream goes agaisnt myself?" she asks, and the answers are not long away from her. She will know in a minute.

* * *

At the same time Foxy strungles with the shit sprouting from the clouds and raining over her blondish hair, Harry is at the real world, inside the airplane with Carl Johnson, Luna and himself. Harry just is thinking about the predicmanet they are fighting now. It's all too much for only teenagers in a wasteland of unpurity the muggle world is dip itself. They need help from capabel hands...but who?

"Carl..." says Harry Potre to his gangsta friend Carl Josnhton "do you know some good adult with with good graps resolving life or death sittuations?"

"Sorry Harry, I turned seventeen yesterday..." and Carl lowed his head, because no one gave him birthday best wishes.

Harry turned again inside himself, to think about what do.

"Harry!" says Luna.

"WhaT?"

"I wanna pee!"

"Go to the bathroom."

"But...I don't wanna go alone!"

"Fuck!"

Harry stood up to go, but then thought "huh, Carl is her cousin, why he didn't move a leg to apeases her sorrow? Strange...I guess it's nothnig..." and Harry acompained Luna.

At the time Luna went with Harry to bathroom, Carl stood fast and searched inside's Harry bag of holding...and he found...Harry's personal magic condoms! They were made with Hypogriff's skin and lubricated with elves eyeball rheum, just to give peasantry softness. Carl picked the package with the condoms and put inside his pocket. What Carl is up to?

Harry went back, letting Luna puke inside the vase, bacause she is sick.

"What's up with Luna, Carl? She is sick a lot these days..."

"I guess she ate Buffalo's Cojones at Hagrid's restaurant...he is a dirty man."

"Damn Hegrid...he will pay my gamble money back." and Harry picked his ipod to listen some old Bee Gees songs.

* * *

Foxy was very struggling against flying poop from the skies, so she run and run...to find rest place. But where? It's all ruins everywhere she look.

"Is my soul so brokened that I cannot find comfort insiude my own veils of justice?" and Foxy's eyes get teary, bacause her infant traumas are emerging to hollow her...and rip off her heart from the only place it must not be touched...the soul of a lonely mecha girl.

Foxy seats on the ground while shit moisten the ground and splashes over her nude body, because in dreams you are forever naked. She looks the skies while puddles of rotten poo clashes with her eye orbs...and she is blind!

"AHHHH!" but only the bullies from Casablanca's induced nightmares can hear her scream, and they hear..and race towars her...to kill her! Foxy! Don't stay there seated while your destiny seeks to meet you! Run!

But Foxy can't hear me...she only stays there, with crying sorrows in the body.

"Oh Lordi...why?" and the small Casablanca's goblins are getting near...they scream for flesh, they want it all.

All the heavens are starting to dissolve, because Foxys life is reaching the end...it's all getting twisty. The poop no more falls, it's spins around ripping the concrete from the ground and spurting thunder balls at Foxy's frail heart of girl wolf. She shakes violently with each thunderstrike and pisses on the ground her most depest depressive feelings. Hope vomit emerge from her throat, to left her without any expectation...she is deserving the death.

"Why! I just want it all finished...I want to leave forever!" and she cries so much that her vocal cords explode in a gory bloodlustful carnage. She pukes blood that floods her own internal happyness, the one she left alone for so long after the discovery of her cursed heritage.

"The curse...it's...it want's me...I must not let it reach me..." stutters Foxy to talk and swim in that giant flux of blood that keeps getting expelled from her mouth. The goblins are getting drownned with so much rage. The reality inside the girl is reaaching the end. The blackness is coming...the blood is almost covering her...she will go drown...the...internal organs are failling...the heart...is...stop...ping.............

But...a Hand! The hand catches her hair, pulls her from the boilling blood, picks her arm...and throws her off the water! The hand is atached to an arm, that belongs to a body, a body that is property of a person...this peson...I don't know who she is...because I'm blind. In Foxy's dream...who is she? Is Foxy saved? I guess...her heart is returning...the bowles are moving...and the brain waves...are alive! This beautiful soul saved Foxy...but who?

* * *

As we wait Foxy's recovery, Ginerva is at the back of a limo, with Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, heading towards Nasa's headquarters. They are at this time at the Death Valey, and it's night of Full moon in the Valley sorrowdings, even thought the heaven is so cloudy no one can see the moon yet.

The Limo driver is an unknown man, whom was contracted by Ginevra when they reached America at a flea dog shop. He is strange.

"Ginny..." proceed to talk Ron, with a griin in the face, because he has free whine and cheese, all paid by Ginny with her money "I didn't knew you were so rich to aford a Limo to cross America from New York to Texas..." and he chew a buublegum made of cheese, because rich man eat cheeses.

"Yeah...I wom a lot of money from a Multinational coporation when I designed some trendy clothes to their new summer clothing line."

"Huh? I thought you where hippie...hippie don't hates 'The Man'?"

"Well, they sell retro new age hippie fashion, so I guess it's fair game."

"Yeah."

And they continued to eat random kins of cheese from a bowl made of sugar that was in the middle of the Limo, because Sugar freightens cheese fungi.

Draco was very happy today, even tohught Foxy was in coma. Ginny gave him an excellent Dog Chow premium line dog snacks. Lucius never treatened him so well beore. He only ate cat food...and only because his mother had a cat and shared the pussy food with him. Bad daddy.

"Draco..." asked Ginnys "are you sad because of Foxy dismissal?"

Draco looked Giinny's face...and cried with teary eyes:

"Oh my God!" uttered the man dog "what an imcompetent hollow casket of a man I'm am! I cannot even protect the one I love with the so hardened heart I acquired for som long time bullying and threatening the otherselves muggliest obssessions! I shall curse my own Pure Witchery bood lineage!" and Draco with so much rageness in the heart punches the Limo's ground with so much power, that he makes a hole to the ground. His hand hits the moving ground under the moving car.

"ARGGHHR!" Cries Draco, because his hand is stuck and the road starts to rip off the flesh from his hand.

"LIMO DRIVER! STOP THE CAR!" cries Ginny trying to pul the Draco hand from the outside. But the limo driver cannot hear...he is seeing the moon, because there is no more cloud...oh no! He is turning into a were wolf! And he is driving the liMo faster, to kill himself from this curse...and everyone that saw his fur coated foul flesh of man wolf!

"Damn Limo Wolf!" cries Ron, who jumps to the front seat and starts a fight with the wolf man. Draco's right hand is still getting destroyed by the friction with the road...blood sprays from the hole he made on the Limo's ground and washes hisself and gGinny's bodies with the pure blood of wizard he possesees. He cries like a man-slaughtering sheep dog with so much pain passing thru his almost cut off hand.

"No! Don't!" cries Ginny. She picks the sugar bowl of cheese and throw at the ground. The bowl crashes and she pick a fragment, and proceds to cut the car's floor to free Dracon's hand.

"Damn wolf!" screams Ron, who is grabbing the steering wheel, trying to not let the limo were wolf driver crash at the canyons at both sides of the road.

"ROAAAARR!" and the wolf man punches Ron's face with much fury. Ron's jaws gets broken!

"Dooommnn!" mutters him with pain in the face, but he revenge hisself, picking his wand and...puncturing the were wolf man's eye with it. Blood flies from the wolf man now hollow right eye socket, and falls on Ron's own eyes.

The wolf man suffered severe brian damage with the pucture, but he gives his last breath...with a bite! And he bites Ron's right arm, rpping off a piece of muscle from it. Ron screams and lose control of the car. The were wolf explodes on Ron's face, washing Ron's body with his foul cursed blood of furry sinner. The car is runnning at will, towards a very tall and enclosed fence...with plaques saying: "Ye who enter here...shall be shoot to dead."

While the car fastly aproaches the fence, Ginny cuts the car's floor with the sugar glass, and frees Draco's right hand! But all the flesh is gone...only bones, muscles and veins are left. But he still moves his hand. Draco cover the slaughtered hand with gorgonzola cheese.

"The cheese must dry up,so I will now have a second hand skin." but cheese takes long to dry, so he covers the cheeses with the sugar that was on the limo's floor. This way, he will protect tthe nerves irrigation endings, and so he will can continue to touch and feel the delicious girlfriend skin of his, Foxy.

Ginny and Ron were too sadned and tired to note that the car was uncontrolabçy moving towards the fence...and it's getting near...Ron passing out body is can only looks the fence getting near...near...and...CRASH! They hit the fence! Immediatley gun turrets start to shoot the car. Ron, still with a small concious on his mind drives the car towards a garage that was inside the fence's perimeter. He avoids most bullets, but tey hit the tires...and...boom! The car chrashes with the garage door, entering there. Ginny flies thru the windshield and fall five feet away from the car.

Ron is unconcius, Draaco hit the car ceilling with his head and passed out. Ginny is almost concious on the ground too...she only have time to look up...her eyes are closing...but...what is this? Strange circular objects? Ginny looks at the the inner walls of the garage, and the last thing she sees before the soldiers arrive is a warning sign:

"You are now inside AREA 51"

* * *

The airplane where is Harry, Luna and Carl arrives at the airport at Virginia. It's too dark to go outside, because they are only teenagers, so they will stay the night at the airport bedroom (they stay at a bedroom with three beds). After they prepare themselves to sleep, they give goodnight:

"Goodnight!" and Harry sleeps on his bed. But not Luna and Carl. Luna whispers slowily and with low voiceness:

"Where's the condom Carl?"

"Here." and he gives. Luna checks to see if Harry is really asleep. He is. She picks her wand and do magic:

"Harry Potter the Wizard...Boy of scorn...Shall your eyes of lizard...wake at the morning..." and "Blink!" the magic is did. Harry will wake up only next morning. Luna uclothe Harry, puts the condom on him, picks a vibrating dildo and says to Carl:

"Let's start the phase two!"

* * *

Foxy is now at a bed...covered with roses and smells of whale's eau de toilette. She wake slowly her eyes. Her vision returned...ans there is no more shit around. No killing goblins, no pools of blood. Her body is as if nothnig really happened. Was it...a dream within a dream?

Slowly recomposing her muscles, Foxy seats at the beds sheets and shakes her head. It's aching like pooping condors of the west. No...that was not a dream...that was somthing that happenend...but outside of within her. She knows...because all traumas are here, ticklng her soul.

"I was...dying. In my own blood. But someone saved me...but...who?"

"It's elementary my dear Foxylane...the Mecha Wolf Usurper!"

What! Thatvoice...a voice she hasn't heard in a long time ago...no...

"No...this cannot be..." Foxy leaned her eyes towards the door, where the voice was comiung from...she culdn't believe:

"No...you! But I...how?"

The girl moved towards the gaping Foxy. She threw her flowing hair of lime all over the air, spreading the smell of leon all over the room...she stop a few inches from Foxy, picked Foxy's chin with the tip of her fingers and said:

"Yes Foxy... I'm back...I'm Hermione! And now you will give me back my BODY!"

**Thirteenth Chapter End **


	14. A New Beggining

**The Author **– Hi people! Hi people! This time is for real. After a few months of break, the Wol f Blood Lineage is back! We are entering a new phase at the Wolf Boood Lineage. This time, we will have more charatees, mores places and a lot of coll new stuff. I'm thanking all yor support, even thought I had not a lot o f tim to respond to you, you are in my heart. So, let's beging the Secong Phase of: THE WOLF BLOOD LINEAGE!

**The Wolf Bloood Lineage Phase Two: Chapter 14 – A New Beggining**

Foxy encountered Hermione, the former self of her! And now, tears drips from her eyes as she confrouts the past she let at the past. Will Foxy can revive this dark phase of her life...or she wqill break, and all eroes of Hogwarts will be doomed to a fate weorse than destiny?

"FOOOOOOOOOXY! I want my body back!" cries in a loud maner the Hermione. Her nails are painted red, because she wants blood and revenge from Foxy, so this is a methaophre for her to accoplish this destiny.

"NOOOOO!" cries Foxy, loosening her hair, and leting the power of Mecha Wolf flows thru her veins of poppy juices (now from this point now on, Foxy will have a new haircut)

"FOXY! I WANT MY BODY, you destroied my life! I WANTED TO BE A sCIENTIST, nbut you only think about your friends! You are too beauty and nice! I want to be back!"

"No Hermione! You wiwll not have it! I hated how you are (and how I was, being you in the past), so you will stay away from me life. You asre selfish and like no one. You aways destroyed lifes and turned Harry and Ron miserablo!"

"YARRRRR!" and Hermione goes to the attack with her cold nails to disroot Foxy's face from her skin. Foxy can't use her Mecha Wolf attacks in th dream world, so the only way to fight is run, because runners have big chances in the life compaared to people who stays at the sofa.

* * *

Draco, Ginny and Ron awakes. They look around...what?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cries all then. They Hogwarts! Againg!

"How it possibel?" inquisites Ron, who is trying to rmembers where they where last time they where not here. "We where at the limo...then a WhereWolf attacks...and then the car cashes in a buiding and we burn in the car!"

"Ron...I think we dead." say Ginny, aleady dusrupted and feeling the defeat by Voldmoetr and the death eatters.

"Arf!" barks Draco, explaaining it is not possible they dead, because the heaven is no use to wizards, where only they serve nachos to the peolpe who served Buddha.

"I know Darco" say Ron, crutching his head to catch a flea made of titanium "but, I know we dead not. Iy's Hogwarts see!" and they starts walking to see if real. And it is! Everyione is there. Hadrid, the Griffon, the stuients.

"I thikni t's a illuson to make we think it's Hogwerest, so they extract sercrets from our Barains and marrow." say Ron, with a face of scienteific experiment.

Ginny then picks a cigarret made o pot, to get high in moments of tension. She smokes...but...a feeling is avoided.

"Ron" say Ginny "this pot is fake, it makes no giggle in my cerebellum."

Ron finds it strange, so he proves the devil's pipe. "Gosh, it's true! The pipe is a fake brand. Maybe we got deceived?"

"No" say Ginny "I haven't bought tihs pipe...I don't smoke pipes, only crack." and then she threw awya the cannabi onto the floor.

"Giny" sya Ron, pikcking her hair so she aproaches him "I think peolepe watches us, people that want us bad!"

"Oh God!" and Ginny rusn away. "Don' Run Ginny, it's trap!" but too late. Ginny runs it a wall...but it's not a wall. It's...a cage wall!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and Ginny is electroctued and her hair falls from the head, leaving an eternal scar on the face. Now she is bald.

"You nbastards!" cries afoul Ron, while Droca barks to an unknown enemy. Suddenly, a voice speakes frorm a shadow:

"HAHAAHAHH...so yu discuveresd me plan...but uyou are in a bad shape...litlle wizards! HAAHHHA" and the face revelws hijmself. It's the G-Man!

"AHHHHH! Who are?" asks Ron, faaliing on a trap too whit Draco, but no losing hair on thei behalf.

"I command the Are 51, where you are! you invaded our placce, os now you are our pisoners! We will test you, until we extract your magical poperties to us ein our sceintific stuides! This way, we will change the face of the galaxy!" saud G-Man, with a voice o Thunderous powerful Cojones.

* * *

Ar this momnet, Luna, Harry and Carl Johnston are at the Hotel in Virginia. They ar in the bedrrom, and Lua preperes a dildo.

"So Harry sllppey Potter, sleep till tomorrow util I extract your bodly juiceS!" ad Luna put a dildo inside Harry Poter's intestines. She then put magic condon overHarry penis, so the extraction be more easy.

"Lina?" asks Carl, a bit nervous " can't this put we in jail? I think a bit precocious for you to try tgis methods before asking him for a date."

"I do't care wath you think...I need his semen, our else, I will be expelled from Horwats, for ever!" say Luna, masturbation Harry pale varicose cock to fast more obtain his semen.

"Luna, why dont you acept you screw...it1s no shame being pregnant so youg...asks Snape...he will be a good father to you."

"NO! I don't must tell Snape I'm waiting a baby. Or else...he could...I don't know...I sill lvoe him!"

"Then go to his hugs, he will lvoes you too much"

"No!" cries Luna "I prefer Harry paying me a alimony to face Snape having to do it...he is much more good man than Harry... so he must not wast his money on me!" and she shuts up and continue to extract Harry Dong Juices. And the juices are all extracted. Luna makes her bags, makes Carl bags and they leave Harry Potter alone, so they will return to Hogwarts. Now, she will use Harry's semnen and substitute Snape's semen in her uterus. This way, no one will know she sllep with Snape at Hagrid's bar.

Carl Johnson, seeing he sittuation hius cousin Luna is in in...cries a tear of soorow and agony...he is void all inside.

* * *

Foxy is running from Hermione, who shoots lipistick fireballs, because she turnd a bitch while away and wants to buy fast cars with others money.

"You will not scape! Foxy! Come back!"

"Damn!" sai very loudly for herself Foxy "If Hermone finds me...in fnished."

Foxy tries to outrun Hermione, but no use. Hermunone trained very hard laltery, so she is in better fitneess.

"Now Foxy, it's time to exange places again...this time...you will stay here for a long time...forever...and I...will Rule...the WORLD!" and Hermione prepare her hands and with a fast moveents, go her hand to slap Foy's face to exchange places with he forever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of Chapter foruteen**

**In the Next Chapter, Beggings the new phase of Wolf Blood lineage, the Second SEASON!**


	15. Agaisnt Oneself

**The Author – **Hi people! How long ain't? I know it's getting very boring wait one month per chapter, it's the procrastination that don let me write more. I will try to make a pact with you. Every two frigdays, a new chapter, okay? I hope this tiem i wont let this story so abandoned.

Another note is, a strange case hapned. My adult fanfictino acount disappeared! I don't if it's because I din't used it in a long time, so, well, whatever. Okay, ejoy! And...NEW SEASON!

**The Wolf Blood Lineage SEASON TWO! Chapter 15: Agaisnt Oneself**

"BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" cries for out louid Foxy, and the hands of the two grisl, Foxylane and Hermioner burns in a light of obssolescentic ardour. "No Hermione, you can't understand, wqe shall not..." but no time to talk. EXPLOSION!

A big black hole opens. It is inside Foxylenas head, and only just because of a high five of satanic proportions.

"Look what youha ve donne!" screams Foxy to Hemrinoen, who look totally went in self judgement.

"A black hole? In my mind?" cries with tear Hermione.

"YESSSS...you unleashed the untapped Wolf Blood Powers...we should not had touch our hands! Now, all our body will gonna blow!" trumps with indignity Foxy, very pratronizing and very judgemental of Hermione...but she is right.

As the two girls argue, the Black hole gets moister and bigger, sucking memories of all of Foyx brains, to never return again.

"We most do somethnig!" cries desperatared Hermione, shaking Foxy soft and powerder covered shoulders, spreading a fine fragrance of oily scurvvy mold. Foxy's brand new hair is waving in the air, because of the graabity pulling efects of the black holer. Even thoght the death is near, that pale face of an bronze powder angel is shining in radiance filled lsutful pleasure. So Foxy answers with a calm soft voice:

"Yes, but there is only one thing we can do..."

"What?"

"We must unity our powers!"

Hermione face melts with disgrace "Unite? Are you madinsane? We are enmies, i shalll kill you, it's not feasible...i will not do it"

"So we die."

"Okay."

And Foxy and Hermione put their hands together, Foxy's left hand amd Hermione'd right right hand. Hermione on the left of Foxy grabs Foxy's Left hand, and so do Foxy to the Right of Hemrione, grabbing Hermionea right hand. So both grabs one eachothers hands.

And they say the magic world:

"Black hole, black hole, get away from our hole!"

The black hole, that is a pure magical being of pure evil hears the enchatment of hope from both girls and comply, because nothing can stand Foxy awesomeness power. Even Hemrinoe bows to Foxy Mecha. So, the balck hole says:

"To the hole the black hole shall no dehole!" and fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush! The black hole exit Foxy's brain thru her spinal cord. The black hole goes thur the marrow and reaches now the cervix. (author's remember: remember that foxy is inside a casket, inside at plane, in Virgine, because Harry wnet there.) The Black hole the says: "Time to go!" and then...plorshc! He exit thru Foxy's anal feminine hole, causing bowels movements. The fecal matter that acculumulated inside Foxy's bowels get irritated, and plorschs agin! It I s expelled with such strong that it starts to flood the casket! Oh no! If Foxy's don't gett out, she will drown in the middle of her own shit!

The black hole golem laughs at a distance, because he can traverse wall.

"HAHAHAH! Foxy and Hermione are stupid, freed me and now, I will revenge my brother in this planet! AHAHAH!" and he goes away, to plot the destruction of all gumanity.

Inside Foxy's Brain, she argues with Hermione:

"Alright Hermione, you must gety out and open the casket, so wee both not die!"

"No Foxy, you go out! This body is mine!"

"No Hermione!" and Foxy jumps over Hermione and they start a sexy catfight. Blood flies all over the mind and shattered memories of those semantic tardy girls fap to the lustful possiibilities of these sinful acts.

"Stop!" cries Hermione. They stoop and recompose. "The body is mine, so I have it and you go out."

"No, you not! Can you ocntrol Mecha Wolf Powers? No, you go out!"

"Fuck!" and Hermione loses the argument. She is not Mecha Wolf, so she got stupid. But plasns on acquring second inteligence.

Foxy then uses her mehca wolve powers and create a lube tube that she give to Hermione. "Use lube to get out, because shit is solidifying, so you need to soften you passge." and Hermione comply.

Hermione goest hru the spnal cord. When she arrives to the bowel, she feels the bad smell.

"Oh God, oh man! How can I pass thru this sewage of shit and vermin?"

Hermione was without poers, because was inside the body of another, so, the only way to get out is...pass throutgth the dung.

Hermione thhen put her hand on her hair and, with a strnog movement...she pulled a bunch of hair from her head!

"ARRRRGGHH!" and blood flew from her brain. No time to cry, Hermione sit on the ground of the bowel. She looks forward and see the anal exit.

"Okay, let me protect the pussy!" so Hermione make a braid with her hair. Why? Because she need to protectic vagina. Hermione put the hair braid over vagina, and ties the hair with her vaginal hair, so this way, no poo enters the pussy.

"Okay, protected against infection!" and then, she prepartes to take a dip. Obne, two, three!

"Spolorsh!" hermionr dive inside the poo and begins the travel thry the river of pappy hot chocolate inside Foxy's ass. While her arms go in and out of the shit, like a swimmer of professional, it's impossible to impede the intake of the globs of maximum dung. It's is very hard for Hermione to breath, because for every two parcels of shit she swallows, one gag reflex expells vomit back to the fetid bowels.

"A very had voyage indeed." thinks Hermine, remembering the time she studied biology.

Hermione is halfway the bowles, and she starts to give up hope.

"I...can't...too...much...shit..." and Hermione is starting to drown.

Foxylane, that is inside the brain, fells Hermione predicament.

"No! Hermione must'nt' not die!" and she she a pulse to the bowels, a pulse made of hope and heart.

Ermione is dyeing, she is drowning, but the pulse is coming...its coming fast...but Hermione is near the botton, no, she will die!

And fast like the speed of thunder, the pulse of love arrives, enter the bowels, the shit...and find Hermione...dead body floating on the shit. The pulse starts to cry.

Foxy feel what happened...it's the end...Hermione is dead...and soon, she will be too...

**Chapter 15 end**


End file.
